Vampire Cat
by lilvamp23
Summary: Zero just doesn't really know what he is anymore. He is a mix of too many species and some of them come with annoying traits. Usually he can control his inner kitty cat. However, sometimes when his emotions are out of whack it's more difficult. Kaname can't figure out why Zero smells different then most. It is something he has been craving to get a taste of for years.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note - This might be a little weird. I just had fun writing it and it made me giggle. I do not own anything to do with Vampire Knight.**_

 _ **Nekoti - made up race of cat people**_

* * *

Zero looked at himself in the mirror in disgust. He was a mutant. Some crazy hybrid of way too many races. He wasn't even able to distinguish what exactly he was:

Human – Maybe. Not sure if there was any left of that.

Hunter – Born and raised. Well until that one night and then he was shipped off to Cross.

Vampire – Unfortunately no thanks to that damn foul creature.

Nekoti (i.e. cat person) – That was a little more complicated and a lot more weird then the rest of them.

Yes. Zero Kiryu was a cat person thanks to what he inherited from his mother. His father was a Hunter who had fallen in love with a Nekoti woman. For some ungodly reason they saw it only natural to reproduce, so Zero was born some Hunter/Cat hybrid. Which in all honesty wasn't that bad. The feline traits only helped to enhance his natural Hunter traits. He had faster reflexes, better hearing, and better sense of smell. All that jazz. Unfortunately he also had white ears, an extremely poofy white tail, some fangs (not including the vampire fangs) and claws that grew when he was feeling particularly violent or way too fucking happy. The violent thing happened like all of the time and considering he had a will power comparable to some sort of deity, he had actually learned how to tame his inner kitty beast and his ears and tail never showed. Taming it was easier after all than taming the vampire. All this though left him feeling strung out… **a lot**. That way too happy thing hardly happened. There wasn't anything in Zero's life to throw him over that particular cheery edge.

He had almost 18 years to purr-fect hiding his feline and only a select handful of people actually knew about his little purr-sonal problem. Unfortunately that involved the Headmaster and Yuki. Suffice to say he was not looking forward to his upcoming birthday as Yuki always went out of her way to get him cat themed gifts. He tried to stay angry at her, but then she would look at him with those large caramel eyes and he would just melt. She was too freaking adorable and sweet. How could he possibly stay upset with her? She accepted him for who he was. Even when he accidently bit into that delectably delicate neck and she found out he was a vampire. I mean shit. She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

He ran his long fingers through his silvery white strands with a grumble. He grabbed his class materials and headed to class. There wasn't much he could do about what he was, so he might as well frown (he wasn't a grinner by nature) and bear it. Yuki skipped up next to him when he exited his room with a giant toothy grin.

"Morning Zero!" she chimed pleasantly and loudly.

"Too early for that racket Yuki" Zero grumbled and ruffled her hair a moment later. "But morning anyways."

"Sooo…I won't be able to study after classes today. The Headmaster ok'd it for me and Yori to go shopping in town."

"Just the two of you?" Zero narrowed his eyes slightly at the thought of two young girls going into town by themselves.

"Yes." Yuki puffed out her chest and swung her arms proudly.

"Hell no. The only way you are going to town is if I'm going to."

"Zero! You can't. I'm shopping for your birthday present" Yuki whined slightly.

Zero rolled his eyes. "That's fine. I won't follow you into any stores or look. I'll just be close enough in case you need anything."

"You're such a pain in the neck sometimes…" Yuki mumbled under her breath.

Zero let out an amused chuckle, but quickly let his smirk change into a little scowl as he walked into the classroom. He wanted to keep up his reputation as the school guardian you don't want to fuck with. Plus it was better if people stayed away from him. He was like a ticking time bomb and one day he might just go off.

Classes went by like normal. Which meant Zero half listened and half napped with his eyes open. His attention was brought back when Yuki handed him a little envelope addressed to him. He still couldn't believe he was being forced to converse with a student from another academy that he would never meet and didn't want to either. The first thing he noticed when he opened the envelope was the accompanying photo. The kid looked like an arrogant entitled douche with his pale skin and dark hair. He might be slightly biased based upon someone he knew with similar attributes. Stupid Kuran. The guy's face was definitely aristocratic and he had bright violet eyes. That wasn't something you saw every day. He quickly read through the letter. Guy's name even sounded like a rich prissy name. Lelouch Lamperouge. Also, what the hell was up with this perfect handwriting? No one writes that nicely.

When classes were over for the day Zero and Yuki went back to their respective dorm rooms to change into casual clothes. Yuki smirked to herself secretly. She was definitely going to sneak away with just Yori and she would deal with Zero's wrath later. She groaned sadly when she saw Zero standing outside of the girl's dorm waiting for them. Yori patted her back trying to comfort her melancholy brunette. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed as well because she was kind of hoping to make this into a date…not that Yuki would've known. Girl was clueless. Oh well Yori would work with what she could.

Zero followed a couple steps behind the two happily chatting girls. He rolled his eyes when Yuki would skip occasionally swinging Yori's hand in hers. When they got to the little mall in town, Yuki turned around and stared at him with those large determined eyes. She held her hand up to signify stop. The look in her eyes meant business so Zero just raised his hands in defeat. Yuki smiled and him and nodded. She than yanked Yori after her into the mall.

Zero sighed and sat on one of the benches outside stretching his long legs out. Well as much as he dared. He was pretty tall and he didn't want someone tripping over them and giving him a hard time about it. It would be their own damn fault anyways for not watching where they were going. After 30 minutes he groaned. This was going to take forever. Just freaking great.

Yuki trailed after Yori in the pet store. "What are you looking for?" Yuki asked as she trailed her fingers against the cat toys deep in thought. She wasn't sure if getting actual cat toys would be funny or pushing the boundary of not being talked to for a month.

"Replacement catnip to put into my kitty's toys" Yori said simply as she paused in front of the little baggies.

"What's catnip?" Yuki asked with a tilt of her head.

Yori smiled as the brown hair swooped across her face and Yuki quickly pushed it back. "It's like pot for cats" Yori shrugged and grabbed a bag. Yuki smiled wide and grabbed a bag as well. Yori raised a ginger blonde eyebrow. "You don't have a cat."

"Ah…I…it's for a stray" Yuki said quickly and waved her hands in front of her. She was actually pretty proud of herself. This might actually get Zero to chill the heck out for once. He was always so grouchy and uptight.

* * *

Yuki stared down at the chocolate cake she made with a pleased grin. She was so very proud of herself, but man baking was a lot of work. She wiped her brow only to leave a streak of chocolate frosting across it.

"YUUKKIII my sweet darling. What are you up to?" Headmaster Cross crooned as he walked into the kitchen. A little bounce in his step.

"I made a cake for Zero" Yuki said in a proud little voice and puffed her chest out.

"Mmm…looks good." He was just about to trail his fingers through the chocolate frosting when Yuki hurriedly grabbed at his hand.

"No you can't! I made it especially for Zero. Keep your greedy hands off" Yuki scolded and glared up at her adoptive father.

Cross pouted a little, but then gave his adorable baby girl a loving smile. "Of course! I promise."

"What's all the racket in here?" Zero grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen. He had just finished homework and was on his way to cook dinner. Yes. He was cooking his own birthday dinner. Mostly because Cross's cooking was some unholy abomination and Yuki could be hit or miss. She could cook simple meals like mac'n'cheese, but anything that didn't come from a box was out of her league.

"I was just admiring the wonderful little cake Yuki baked you."

"It's all done too! Here I'll cut you a piece" Yuki said excitedly. She ran to the cupboard and standing on her tippy toes grabbed out a little plate.

Zero rolled his eyes as he started grabbing ingredients for dinner. "Yuki we have to eat dinner first."

"No you don't it's your birthday!" Yuki said firmly. She had just dished up a giant piece and was marching up to Zero with a wicked glint in her eyes. "I won't let you start cooking until you eat this entire piece."

"Yuki…" Zero groaned and tried to push her to the side. In the process the plate tipped and the cake slipped to the floor. Zero froze and stared at the ruined piece of cake. A little whimper drew his attention to Yuki who had just started leaking giant tears. Zero panicked and he grabbed her shoulders. "Hey it's ok! Just…uh…grab another piece while I clean this up and I'll eat it. I promise."

Yuki smiled at him and her tears seemed to vanish in an instant. "Alright." She skipped back over to the cake and cut him an even bigger piece.

Zero didn't want to deal with her crying anymore, so he downed the piece of cake in record time even if it tasted a little weird. Yuki seemed pleased and sat herself on a little stool to watch him cook. Cross was quietly sobbing about how adorable his children were. After a little bit, Zero noticed a weird almost buzzing warmth consume his body. The colors around him also got brighter. The food aromas were tickling his nose more than ever. A little giggle escaped him. God he was starting to feel weird.

Yuki perked up and scampered to Zero's side. Cross had disappeared a little bit ago, so it was just the two of them left in the kitchen. Yuki peered into Zero's face and almost fainted with the giant grin on his extremely pale face. The pupils in his amethyst eyes were dilated. "Zero?" Yuki started a little unsure of his reaction. She had been dying of anticipation to see what the catnip would do to Zero.

Zero looked at her and picked her up into a tight bear hug. "Yuki! You are the sweetest and prettiest girl in the entire World!" Zero beamed and started nuzzling against her cheek planting tender kisses.

Yuki started giggling and petting his silky silvery strands. She let out a little surprised noise when her fingers caressed over the soft delicate ears that had poked out of Zero's head. She quickly pushed herself away from the assaulting kisses to get a better look at those white little ears. Zero never let them out. Like never ever. She smiled with excitement as she played with them.

Zero was laughing uncontrollably at the ticklish feeling. He dropped Yuki and she almost fell flat on her butt. Zero couldn't focus on anything really. Everything was a little too intense for him and he just felt excited and that he needed to run around or do something. He was tapping his chin trying to think when Cross popped his head into the kitchen.

Cross looked at his two children that were smiling widely. He also noticed Zero's ears and tail. That was something that never happened. Like never ever. "Zero! What's gotten into you?" Cross said in a shocked voice. Zero looked at him and Cross noticed the wild eyes.

"Heamaster!" Zero beamed and scampered over to him to also wrap the old man in a bone crushing hug. The air escaped Cross's lungs at the squeeze. "You are the absolute best did you know that? Oh I'll be right back. I want to get something from my room." Zero quickly released him and dashed out of the room.

Cross looked at Yuki suspiciously and then the cake. "Yuki what did you do to Zero?" Cross wasn't exactly upset. It was nice to be appreciated after all.

Yuki looked up at him sheepishly. "I might have loaded that cake up with catnip to see what would happen. Yori said it was like cat pot, so I thought it would mellow him out, not make him act like he was hyped up on too much caffeine."

"You drugged him!?" Cross said with wide eyes. "Yuki you can't go around drugging people."

"I know! I'm sorry, but you have to admit he's pretty adorable when he's all cuddly like that."

* * *

Zero couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing. He was heading to his bedroom when he saw the front door. It seemed like a better idea to go outside and enjoy the fresh air and stars that were starting to creep out, so he left the house. He sighed in contentment as he strolled through the little group of trees on the school grounds. It was so peaceful and he could hear every little noise crystal clear. The crickets chirping. The night time critters scurrying in the branches. The soft footfalls of two people. Zero sniffed the air and recognized them instantly. He smiled wickedly to himself. Let's see how good their reflexes are he thought cheerfully.

Takuma sighed softly to himself. He loved the beginning of night when everything was just starting to stir. It was his favorite time to take a stroll. He was also thoroughly content with his company and let his hand brush briefly against Senri's cold hand. He was just opening his mouth to say something romantic, well romantic in his mind anyways, when someone jumped on his back. His survival instinct kicked in instantly and he flung the person off.

Zero went flying over Takuma's shoulder and landed with an oomph on the ground. He was on his back now and looking up and upside down at the same time at the stunned blonde with wide green eyes. Zero burst out laughing. He had totally won. Takuma didn't even smell or hear his approach. Hell yes! He was so much better than these fancy prancy vampires.

Takuma and Senri stared in stunned silence at the little spectacle in front of them. So many thoughts and questions racing through Takuma's mind. First and foremost, were those cat ears? Secondly, Zero Kiryu was laying in front of them giggling like a school girl. Lastly, how the hell had he not noticed or felt Zero's presence. "Zero…are you ok?" Takuma asked after Zero's giggles finally dried up.

"Oh yeah! You didn't hurt me at all" Zero said quickly as he scrambled up to his feet. "You're the kindest bloodsucker I know. If you weren't a vampire, we'd totally be friends." Zero pulled Takuma into a friendly hug and left a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Senri watched with confused blue eyes. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Takuma looked over Zero's shoulder at Senri. "I have no idea."

"It's like he's on drugs…" Senri looked over the man currently clinging to Takuma. Zero released Takuma quickly and looked at Senri with large dilated pupils. "Yep definitely drugged."

"Oh!" Zero said excitedly before quickly pulling Senri into a hug as well. "I forgot to say hi to my favorite emo vampire asshole."

Takuma wasn't sure what the hell to do, but he knew he couldn't just leave Zero to prance around the forest. He was also really intrigued by Zero's ears and tail. No wonder Zero didn't smell like any other hunter, vampire or hunter-vampire hybrid. Apparently there was a little feline hiding amongst his blood. "Let's just get him out of the open."

"That's fine. Zero let go of me" Senri said in a bored tone. He was also feeling highly uncomfortable with the snuggling going on.

Zero released him quickly when Takuma pulled on his wrist. "Where are you taking me pretty vamps?" Zero asked cheekily.

"Moon dorms" Takuma said kindly.

"Mmm…race you!" Zero said cheerfully before taking off running.

Senri and Takuma looked at each other in confusion. What the hell was going on? This was way too freaking weird. After a second they chased after the spastic kitty vampire on drugs.

Zero was bouncing on his feet when they reached the door to the moon dorms. "Ha I win!" Zero said arrogantly. "Take that you fancy weaklings!"

Zero started doing a stereotypical villain laugh and Senri gave him a strange look. "How long do you think it will be before he's back to normal? This is too weird."

"I have no idea" Takuma whispered back and opened the door. "Come on Zero. Let's get you comfy and I'll get you a glass of water."

Zero shrugged and followed them inside. They ended up in the sitting room. Ruka glared at him the instant he walked in. Hanabusa and Akatsuki were on the couch and also looked up as the three vampires walked in.

Hanabusa wrinkled his nose. "What is that filth doing here?" he asked in disgust. He was not going to admit to being shocked by Zero's cat ears or how adorable he was with them.

"Aido!" Zero beamed and ran to the couch jumping onto the blonde's lap wrapping his arms around him. "You're such a pretty fucking asshole you know that? Why are you always so mean?"

Hanabusa froze at the cuddly assault and his blue eyes went wide. A red flush had already started, but when Zero kissed his cheek, it exploded to new shades of red. "W-what do you think you're doing!?" Hanabusa cried and tried to pry Zero off of him.

Zero started laughing. "Stop you're tickling me!"

Hanabusa froze again when Zero started giggling and squirming in his lap. The squirming and giggling coming from Zero was doing something to him that was totally not cool. It wasn't like he could help it! Zero was really hot after all and now with cat ears he was freaking adorable.

Akatsuki started chuckling next to him. He could see his cousin's blush and he had lived with him long enough to notice the tiniest smell of arousal coming from Hanabusa. Blue eyes glared at him. "You ok over there Hana?"

"S-shut up!" Hanabusa squeaked.

"Oh! Hey Kain!" Zero said as he released his grip around Hanabusa's neck and flopped down on the couch. His head landed in Akatsuki's lap and he was now sprawled across both of them.

It was now Akatsuki's turn to flush looking down into Zero's attractive face with gorgeous amethyst eyes. Eyes with dilated pupils. White ears twitched playfully. His mind instantly went to that place. How could it not? Zero had his head laying in his lap for crying out loud. Hanabusa laughed and pointed at him.

"This is disgusting" Ruka said in contempt.

"Oh you're just jealous Ruka because I'm prettier than you" Zero teased and stuck his tongue out.

Takuma and Senri were sitting a little bit away watching with amusement. Neither really knew what to do with this particular version of Zero.

"W-what!? I am not!" Ruka growled.

Zero burst out laughing again and arched his back. It caused his head to push harder against Akatsuki's thighs and his ass to press harder on Hanabusa's lap. Both cousins started to slightly panic and the smell of their arousal got just the tiniest of bits stronger.

"What is going on here?" Kaname asked in a chilly voice from the doorway.

Everyone in the room froze and turned terrified eyes towards the intimidating male in the doorway. Kaname's dark red-brown eyes were scanning over the scene on the couch. How Zero was sprawled over Akatsuki and Hanabusa's laps. Both of the cousins had red flushes on their faces. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh you see, we found Zero wondering around outside. It appears that he's under the influence of some kind of drug" Takuma said calmly. He was not intimidated by the death threat waves rolling off of Kaname. "Also, funnily enough it appears Zero has a little Nekoti dna living in his blood stream."

"Kaname! You are looking as pretty and arrogant as ever" Zero said happily with a cheeky little smile directed at him.

"Zero. Come here we need to go have a chat" Kaname said neutrally, but with authority.

"Mmm…? Nope. I'm comfy right where I am" Zero said in a content voice and wiggled to get even comfier.

It did nothing to help the two men he was sprawled across and the look Kaname was giving the both of them was kind of freaking them out. Akatsuki quickly stood up from the couch causing Zero's head to land on the sofa. He made a pitiful little mewl sound. Hanabusa went into full blown panic mode when Zero sat up and wrapped his strong arms around him again. His blue eyes looked up and locked with Kaname's furious red-brown.

"Zero I need you to come with me" Kaname said in an even lower and darker tone.

Zero squeaked. "Aido! You're freezing me!" Zero growled and pushed away from Hanabusa. It wasn't just normal speech growling. No it was a feral feline growl. His eyes were no longer playful and had flipped red. He bared his fangs that weren't just the normal two vampire fangs. There was a pretty set of six now. Two large vampire fangs on top with two tinier fangs next to them. Two mid-sized fangs on the bottom row.

It sent a chill through Hanabusa and the other vampires. Kaname though didn't feel a chill. He felt something completely different. It was electrifying and thrilling. He wanted more. "That is enough" he said as he marched over to Zero. "You are coming with me right now." Kaname reached out for Zero's wrist, but Zero had pulled away from him and jumped over the back of the couch.

"You'll have to come get me first" Zero chimed. His eyes had flipped back to amethyst and his fangs had receded. Now there was a twinkle in his eyes and a teasing smirk on his lips. "Think you can pretty boy?"

Kaname's eye twitched before he smirked dangerously. If Zero wanted to play a game of cat and mouse, who was Kaname to deny him. "Alright then Zero. The rest of you can head to your rooms for the rest of the night."

"But-" Ruka started but shut up when Kaname glared at her. She pouted and stomped out of the room.

The rest followed after her quietly. Hanabusa glared at Zero before he left. Stupid Zero was so freaking annoying and too much trouble. When they all left Kaname took a step towards Zero. Zero giggled and took a step away from the brunette. It took about five seconds before Kaname had Zero pinned beneath him on the floor. Kaname looked down intensely at the attractive typically grouchy man below him. His legs were straddling Zero's slim waist. He had Zero's wrists pinned down next to the whitish silver hair. Zero's eyes were twinkling and he was giggling excitedly. Kaname was feeling especially hungry in this position and with those musical noises pouring from Zero's soft looking lips. When Zero's hips bucked up into his a strained groan escaped him. His eyes fluttered shut.

An instant later Kaname found himself on his back looking up with shocked eyes into Zero's red tinted eyes. Zero was breathing heavily and his fangs were back. "You smell so good Kaname" Zero said in a low voice. He nuzzled into the side of Kaname's neck and Kaname shivered as Zero's tongue licked a path up the delicate skin. A slight purr started to escape the confines of Zero's throat. Kaname yanked Zero's head away from him by the silky strands of hair. Zero let out a growl and glared down at Kaname with narrowed eyes.

Kaname knew better though. He couldn't let his blood be spilled in the sitting room. The chaotic mess that would create would be a pain in the ass. However, he was not opposed to letting Zero bite him. In fact, it excited him in a very real way if the evidence in his pants said anything. "Not here. Wait a second" He said firmly. He quickly got to his feet taking Zero with him. Zero wrapped his arms and legs around Kaname and let him carry him. The trip to his scent blocking bedroom was taking too freaking long. He was excited and the licking at his neck was making his blood go crazy.

He had just slammed the door shut when Zero's fangs tore through his neck. Kaname groaned in response and fell backwards against a wall. His hands went to groping Zero's ass as he arched and rocked against Zero. He could feel and hear the blood being drawn out of him with hungry sips. Zero's purring was back and vibrating through him. Once he got a hold of himself he staggered forward and deposited Zero onto his bed.

Zero laid sprawled out. His hair was slightly messy. His cat ears were twitching. His eyes were red. His lips were parted showing off his multiple fangs and remnants of blood. His pants were tented and Kaname's eyes flashed red as his own fangs descended. He had dreamed about Zero in his bed, but he had never thought it would happen. It also never included the cat ears and tail, but now it made sense why Zero didn't smell like anyone else that Kaname had ever interacted with. Zero Kiryu was his own special breed and Kaname desperately wanted a taste.

He shed his clothes quickly and crawled on top of Zero. He connected their mouths harshly and their fangs clanked against each other. Zero groaned and arched upward into Kaname as his arms wrapped around the pale naked body. Kaname could taste himself in Zero's mouth. It was bitter and salty, but it turned him on even more. While his tongue explored Zero's hot mouth, he tore at Zero's pants. They were off seconds later followed by his boxers and t-shirt. Zero whined into his mouth as he dropped his hips and rubbed himself against Zero's now equally naked lower half.

Eventually Zero threw his head back gasping for air. His mind was a buzzing blurry mess and his lungs burned. Kaname's eyes zeroed in on Zero's exposed pale neck. He could see the veins just under the surface and his fangs dropped even more. They were aching painfully. He ran his tongue up Zero's throat tasting the salt from his sweat. Zero moaned and arched into him again. His leg wrapped around Kaname's waist and he pulled him down. His fingers buried themselves into Kaname's thick dark chocolate brown hair and pulled him closer. If that wasn't an invitation, Kaname wasn't sure what else it was. He groaned in delight as his fangs sank into Zero's neck. His taste buds were instantly assaulted by sweet tangy delicious blood. Zero moaned in pleasure as well and grasped at him. After a moment though Zero froze entirely and Kaname could feel Zero's heart beating out of control. Blood was coming into his mouth too fast.

Kaname carefully slid his fangs out and looked into Zero's large terrified eyes. He flinched when Kaname reached out to brush the sticky hair from his sweat damp forehead.

"You bit me" Zero whispered.

Kaname continued to brush his fingers through the silky silvery strands. "I did. Are you ok?"

"I…I don't know" Zero said looking confused. After a couple of tense minutes of Kaname trying to soothe him, Zero burst out laughing. Kaname gave him a curious look. "I swore I'd never let a filthy vampire bite me ever again and then bam I'm horny and have fangs in my neck. I blame you for being too pretty."

Kaname arched his eyebrows. "Did you like it?" Kaname asked seductively as he dropped down to kiss along Zero's jaw. He did have other things he'd like to get to tonight after all. Before the drug wore off and Zero turned back into Zero. That Zero would probably kill him for everything that happened, but Kaname was willing to take that risk. If this was the only night he'd ever get Zero in his bed, he would savor every minute. He would love to savor more of Zero's blood, but he didn't want to scare him off. That blood though would haunt him forever with how delicious it was.

Zero let out a content sigh at the soft little kisses. He let out a humming noise. "Felt amazing…" Zero ran his fingers down the planes of Kaname's back and started to rock up into him.

Kaname was in freaking heaven which is ironic because he was technically referred to as a demon. He mimicked Zero's rocking and grinding and before long they were moving hungrily against each other. Kaname already had two fingers inside of Zero working him open as he sucked and bobbed his mouth slowly on Zero.

Zero was writhing and moaning as he grasped at the sheet and Kaname's hair. Before long Kaname was straddling his chest and holding himself up. Zero lifted his head up knowing what Kaname wanted without being asked. He wrapped his mouth around the hard flesh and ran his tongue over everything he could reach. Kaname's eyes had fluttered shut and he was breathing heavily as Zero coated him thoroughly.

Kaname forced himself to withdraw from the enticing wet heat and re-positioned himself between Zero's pale muscular thighs. He leaned forward as he pushed inwards. Zero arched and groaned and Kaname's gaze drank in the sight as his ears absorbed the noise. Zero's claws tore at his back and Kaname loved the burning sensation left behind. "Ka-na…me" Zero groaned between heavy breathing. "You…feel…so good…"

With that little bit of praise Kaname felt his body buzz with warmth. He hooked on of Zero's legs over his shoulder and bent the other man practically in half as he rocked his hips back and forth. His eyes watched every detail of Zero's reaction. Well that is until Zero yanked his head down to kiss him. Their fangs nicked the delicate flesh of their lips and the taste of blood exploded into their mouths. It freed the beast in both of them and the rocking of hips became wild with need. Zero's claws tore at the sheet and at Kaname's pale skin leaving the scent of blood wafting around them. Zero's pleading groans got louder and Kaname reached between their bodies to take care of him. Zero cried out when Kaname touched him firmly and stroked. His thigh muscles clenched tightly around Kaname. Toes curled and with one more hard arch, Zero cried out his release. Kaname groaned into his blood stained mouth and hit his own climax.

They both fell boneless onto the bed. Zero was out in an instant and Kaname just studied him. He really hoped that this wasn't the last time. He could no longer lie to himself. He was in love with Zero Kiryu. He loved everything. The grouchy personality. His beautiful eyes. How strong he was. He now added cute fluffy cat ears to list. Hopefully what just happened showed that Zero might feel the same way about him. Even if it was a small amount. Kaname could work with it. He'd make Zero love him one day.

* * *

"YUKI! What the hell did you put in that cake?" Zero yelled the moment he stormed into the house. He had to hold his pants with one hand because of the missing button and busted zipper.

Yuki squeaked from where she was walking down the hall. She turned on here heel and ran back to her room locking the door in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero groaned as he started waking up because hell did he have a headache. He took in a deep breath and then froze. There was definitely some smells going on that shouldn't be going on. His eyes flew open and a hiss escaped him as he made eye contact with dangerous red-brown in a pale regal face. Zero flew from the bed with a growl.

Kaname looked at the naked growling male with fangs bared, red eyes in slits and white tail poofed. Fuck it was so fucking hot. He felt an electric shiver run through him and hell he was getting aroused again. Hopefully he would be able to talk Zero back into this bed, so he could pin him down and fuck him. If not, he definitely had the perfect image to get off to engraved into his memory.

"Good morning Zero. Did you sleep alright?" Kaname asked casually as he sat up in bed. He didn't bother trying to cover himself and the sheet slid down his lean pale muscled body.

Zero's eyes watched him closely and they flickered briefly with uncertainty. He took a step back and tried to figure out how the fuck he got into Kaname's bed. His initial anger subsided slightly as he tried to recall what happened. When it started coming back, a flash of heat swept over his face and the fight was completely gone. Shit! He did not fucking fuck Kuran! No! Not possible. What the hell was wrong with him last night? He had made a complete ass of himself. He gripped at his hair and then froze when he felt the little cat ears. He took a shaky breath and glanced towards his back noticing the white tail. His whole body froze. This was not happening. This was some horrid nightmare.

A sexy little chuckle drew his attention to the bed, where Kaname was watching him with amused eyes. He had lifted a knee and was using his elbow and hand to prop up his head. A little shit eating grin on those soft delicious lips. A long soft finger was tracing his lips seductively. His dark silky hair was just the tiniest bit draped over his face contrasting with the pale skin. "You're are absolutely adorable Zero" Kaname said in a velvety voice.

Zero felt his skin crawl and took another deep breath through his nose. That's when it hit him. The smell of arousal in the air. He almost let out a pitiful little whine at the scent and his face flushed an even a darker rosy color. "Fuck you Kuran" Zero bit out instead.

"Alright" Kaname said and climbed gracefully off the bed. He relished the fact that Zero's eyes went wide as they skimmed over his naked body. A body that was very much at attention and eager. "I suppose we can do that." Zero backed into the wall as Kaname approached him and he caged the sexy vampire cat in with his arms. The little whine that escaped Zero's delicious mouth had Kaname's fangs descending just a tad bit. He moved closer and pushed his hips flush against Zero's. He watched as those gem like eyes rolled back as Zero's eyes fluttered shut. His mouth parted in a gasp and Kaname saw tiny fangs starting to grow. He took advantage of that open mouth and with a growl claimed those soft lips and hot cavern.

Zero moaned at the intrusion and grabbed at the slim hips pushing against him. The hard flesh poking him was sending his blood rushing south fast. His tongue brushed against the invading tongue tentatively at first, but quickly turned aggressive when his claws punctured soft flesh and the smell of blood slithered into his senses. Kaname pushed him up against the wall with all his weight and pinned one of Zero's wrists to the wall as he ground against him. Zero let out a growl and flipped them slamming Kaname against the wall instead.

Kaname groaned and finally broke mouth contact to breath as Zero rocked against him hard. Their aroused lengths rubbing aggressively. Another long drawn out moan escaped him as Zero's multiple fangs bit into his neck. Zero sucked hungrily and an eventual purr escaped from him. Kaname arched against him and wrapped his long leg around Zero's hip pulling him closer as his mind buzzed with heat. His own fangs were aching and he couldn't take it anymore. Fuck he was so damn thirsty. He grabbed the silvery strands and yanked Zero's head sideways slipping his fangs into that delectable delicate neck.

Zero jolted away from him letting out a pained moan as Kaname's fangs were ripped from his neck. Large terrified amethyst eyes were staring at Kaname with shock as he held a pale hand to his neck. Kaname took a deep breath and licked his lips clean from the remaining blood. "Zero…" Kaname took a step forward and Zero took a step back.

"Don't come near me!" Zero growled out. "You fucking bit me!"

Kaname shrugged. "You bit me first. Plus last night you seemed to enjoy it."

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Don't ever fucking bite me again or I will rip your fangs out right before I kill you" Zero growled. "Where the fuck are my clothes? I'm getting the fuck out of here."

Kaname sighed and crossed his arms. "Zero calm down. Let's just talk…or fuck… I'm up for both." Kaname may sound calm and collected, but hell even he got anxious and worried sometimes. He was internally freaking and chastising himself for not having better control. He knew Zero had a whole phobia of being bit. Dammit! He was such a stupid idiot. He did not want to fuck up his chances with the beautiful man in front of him that was currently glaring daggers.

"Hell fucking no!" Zero looked around the room constantly flicking his eyes back to Kaname to make sure the demon hadn't moved. He was just putting his boxers on when Kaname sighed in defeat.

"At least go shower off please. I can't have you strutting around with the scent of my blood hanging on you" Kaname said evenly as he flopped down on his bed. Dammit… He ran a hand over his face and groaned willing his body to chill out. Apparently there would be no getting laid this morning and it was his own damn fault.

Zero gave him a wary look, but then sniffed himself. His nose crinkled at the very strong Kaname scent clinging to him. "Fine" he said grouchily. "Also, if you tell anyone about this, I will rip those pretty balls off of you and shove them down your throat" Zero added as he shut the bathroom door.

Kaname groaned again as a new wave of lust crashed through him. Fuck. Did Zero not understand that when he was aggressive and angry like that it did wonderful things to Kaname? He wanted to have Zero try to pin him down and destroy him only so he could have the opportunity of doing the same. Except he wouldn't destroy Zero. No, he would fuck him as Zero yelled and growled out angry expletives. Kaname hand slithered down his body and started to touch himself as he heard the water turn on. There was no harm in getting off quick as Zero showered in his bathroom. Hot water trailing down smooth pale skin. Dripping into secret places. Kaname arched slightly and stroked quicker. His mouth parted with fangs descended as he fucked his hand thinking of Zero Kiryu.

Just as the water shut off, Kaname arched and came all over his stomach. He took a couple deep breaths and then hopped off the bed quickly to wipe himself off and throw a robe on. By the time Zero exited the bathroom back to normal Zero without any cat ears or tail, Kaname was sitting casually on a plush armchair in his room.

Zero's eyes glanced at Kaname as he stepped out of the room. Kaname was slightly flushed and his chest was rising and falling quicker than normal. Zero could smell _it_ in the air and his own face flushed red. He gave one more glare at that stupid arrogant prick and stomped out of the room holding his pants up because that stupid arrogant prick busted them last night.

Kaname let out a breath and buried his face into his hands. Wow. This morning had been an absolute fucking disaster. Meaning there wasn't any actual fucking and Kaname had thoroughly humiliated himself. He had probably ruined any chance he might have had with Zero. His heart stung painfully at the thought.

Zero was practically running for the door praying to not run into any of the prissy vamps on his way out. He had thoroughly humiliated himself last night in front of them. Plus what if they heard him and Kaname last night… _oh God_ …the thought was terrifying.

He was just about to the door when he smelled the sweet aroma of a certain blonde vampire with bright blue eyes. His gaze flickered momentarily to the sitting room and there standing in the doorway was Hanabusa glaring absolute daggers. He stomped angrily towards Zero and Zero groaned. Fuck. Anybody would have been preferable to this insufferable bastard.

"What did you do to Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa growled out angrily.

Zero rolled his eyes and glared back just as heatedly. "None of your damn business Aido. Now leave me the hell alone" Zero said back with irritation. He couldn't deal with this right now. His eyes flew open when Hanabusa shoved him hard. Wow. He was really off his game letting a damn vampire get that close to him. He blamed Kaname for the whole damn thing.

Hanabusa's eyes flew down to where Zero's pants had slithered down slightly on his slim waist. When he had been pushed his hands had flown up to catch himself and he forgot about holding onto his pants. Blue eyes got comically large and Hanabusa's cheeks flared a cute pink color. His mouth dropped open and he pointed. "You're pants!" Hanabusa cried out.

Zero growled and snatched his pants back up as his own face flushed red. While Hanabusa was gaping, Zero took the opportunity to finally get out of the hell hole that was the Moon Dorms. He was really hoping since it was broad daylight no vampires would follow after him.

All the way back to his room he thought about what the hell had happened. It didn't make sense. He would never act like any of the things he remembered. He would never let his inner kitty cat run free. He would never giggle and hell, he would never cuddle up to any of those disgusting vampires. Lastly, he would never ever ever fuck Kaname Kuran. Hell no. He hated that bastard with a passion. As he neared to the door to the Headmaster's home he paused mid-step. This all started to happen right after he ate that cake Yuki had made for him. Oh hell she was in for it now.

"YUKI! What the hell did you put in that cake?" Zero yelled the moment he stormed into the house. His eyes landed on her for a split second before she was bolting back down the hall and slamming her bedroom door shut. He marched up to said door and knocked after he found it locked. "Yuki Cross you answer me right now!"

"Umm… I might have put some catnip in it to see how you would react…" Yuki replied sheepishly on the other side of the room.

"You drugged me!?" Zero shouted back in disbelief.

"I thought it would just make you chill not turn into the cuddle monster" Yuki replied back defensively.

Zero groaned and let his head fall against the door. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've made for me?"

The door unlocked and Yuki peeked through the crack with her large caramel eyes. "Are you ok? I didn't want to leave you at the Moon Dorms last night, but Takuma assured me they would take care of you."

Zero groaned and sat down on the floor. "Just never mind, but you have to promise never to do anything like that ever again Yuki. It was humiliating."

"So you're not mad?" Yuki asked hesitantly as she came out into the hall and crouched down next to him.

"Oh no. I'm furious" Zero said and looked at her evenly. Yuki flinched and bit her lip. "I'm just too exhausted right now."

They sat in silence for a while until Zero stood up to head to his room. Yuki's startled gasp drew his attention back to her. She was pointing at his crotch. "What happened to your pants Zero?" She looked up into his face with wide startled eyes.

Zero flushed and his hands flew to cover the busted area. "N-nothing!" He choked out. "I-I'm going to go get ready for class." Zero quickly bolted to his room and shut the door with a relieved exhale. He then scowled. Stupid Kaname.

* * *

Yuki marched up to the Moon Dorms after classes before the night class started determined to get some answers. Zero had been weird all day and his pants were busted. It appeared that someone or maybe some vampire might have taken advantage of her drugged up buddy. Which was totally and utterly unacceptable. Just thinking about it lit a fire inside of her and also a sea of guilt because she was the one who drugged him in the first place. She knocked hard on the door.

A tall muscular vampire with fiery hair opened the door and looked down at her. "Hello Cross" Akatsuki said casually and leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms. "What can we do for you?"

"I want to know exactly what happened here last night with Zero" Yuki demanded.

Akatsuki raised a thin eyebrow. "Besides him be excessively cuddly and giggling? Nothing really. Kaname-sama kept an eye on him last night after we were all dismissed to our rooms."

Yuki furrowed her brows in confusion. Kaname took care of Zero. Well maybe he would know what happened then. "Is Kaname available?"

"I'll check. Come in" Akatsuki said as he held the door open for her.

Yuki stood awkwardly in the foyer as Akatsuki skipped up the stairs. Rima walked by her with a brief glance, but didn't respond to Yuki's polite hello. Yuki awkwardly fidgeted with her black skirt waiting. When Kaname's regal beautiful visage appeared at the top of the stairs, Yuki felt her heart skip a beat. Kaname was so handsome and dreamy.

"Yuki. What did you need?" Kaname asked in his smooth voice.

"I umm… wanted to know what happened here last night. Zero's been acting weird all day and I just think that something might have happened to him. He wasn't himself last night."

"No he wasn't" Kaname let out a little chuckle thinking of adorable giggly Zero. He wouldn't mind seeing it again sometime. "Yuki do you know why Zero was acting strangely and then maybe we can get to the bottom of what happened?"

Yuki chewed on her cheek and fidgeted. It was Kaname though. He would help her. He was always dependable. "I…ah…might have kind of drugged him with catnip" Yuki said sheepishly. "But I didn't know it would affect him so much…"

Kaname arched a regal brow. Catnip huh? Kaname put a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of it. Now why don't you go get ready for class change over?"

Yuki smiled widely at Kaname. He was the absolute best. "Thanks Kaname" she said shyly before letting him lead her out the door.

Kaname turned on his heel and hurried back up to his room. When the door shut, he summoned Seiren. She appeared instantly and bowed to the Vampire Prince. "I need you to get me catnip before we head to class. Can you do that?"

"Of course Kaname-sama" Seiren responded and disappeared again.

Kaname leaned back in his chair and smiled wickedly. He would make himself irresistible to Zero or at least tease him enough to keep him interested.

* * *

Zero refused to even glance at Kaname as the Night Class headed to class. Instead he directed his icy glare on these stupid girls squealing obnoxiously. Even though he didn't look, he was acutely aware of where Kaname was. He could feel his aura crawling and slithering over him. He tried not to groan when he felt Kaname approach him.

"Zero" Kaname addressed him in a silky voice. When Zero turned, he continued. "I need to talk to you later this evening. Please stop by the Moon Dorm when classes are over."

Zero had turned around to glare at this arrogant pretty boy. He opened his mouth preparing for the scathing retort, however, his attention was distracted by a certain smell in the air. He blinked as the small assaulted his senses. It was something earthy and it was mixed with Kaname's own delicious scent. Zero let out a little noise.

Kaname grinned a predatory little smirk. "I take that as a yes. I'll see you later Zero." With that he turned on his heel and joined the other pretty vamps.

Zero's head was swimming as he watched Kaname saunter away. His slim hips swaying hypnotically. Once the smell had left Zero's senses, he noticed that it was eerily silent around him besides the occasional whisper. He turned to glare at the girls who were watching him silently.

"Hey Zero" one brave little lady spoke up.

"What!?" Zero snapped.

She flinched and then swallowed. "Are you and Kuran-san secret lovers?"

Zero felt his face flush instantly and noticed that there were multiple eyes staring at him. "N-no! What the hell!?" He barked out. "Just get out of here and go do something productive with your lives" Zero added angrily and stomped off.

The brave little lady looked at her friend. "Zero is kind of cute when he's flustered."

Her friend looked at her and nodded. "That's probably why Kuran-san is banging him." A set of giggles followed.

Yuki stood to the side confused by the conversation. Zero and Kaname weren't lovers. Nuh uh. Zero hated Kaname. There was no way Zero would let that happen. Well unless Kaname pinned him down and had his way with him. When her mind drew up the images, she felt a little hot flash run through her as she got hot under the collar. Her face flushed when she thought about getting turned on by her two favorite guys getting it on with each other. Damn though. They were both so beautiful it would be glorious.

* * *

Zero refused to go to the Moon Dorms. Hell to the fucking no. He was currently laying on his bed with his headphones listening to music trying to push thoughts away of what Kaname looked like naked. He had quite the impressive body and well an impressive something. Zero frowned as he started to get aroused think of Kaname's body and what he had looked like this morning with Zero's blood trailing from his soft lips. Those white gleaming fangs fully descended. Nope. Nope. He wasn't going there. Just because Kaname had a hot body didn't mean he wanted any part of it. It's not like Kaname had been that good in bed…fuck…that was a lie. Zero couldn't stop his mind wandering to thoughts of Kaname pounding into him. Fuck! What was even happening right now?

His hand touching himself. That's what was happening. He was touching himself thinking about Kaname pinning him down and fucking him with that impressive length. His muscles flexing and clenching as he claimed Zero.

Kaname perched himself outside of Zero's window watching him lying in bed shirtless. He couldn't help to wonder what Zero was thinking about lying there with that sexy little scowl on his face. Kaname's eyebrows arched as Zero slipped his hand into his pajama pants. Oh hell. Now he was really interested in what Zero was thinking about and his interest was taking a physical form by the growing in his slacks. Zero arched and his lips parted. Kaname licked his lips in response and his eyes flicked red. When Zero's bit his lip with a sexy little fang and a little red spot appeared, Kaname lost it and pushed the window open.

Zero didn't even notice him being lost in the rhythmic beat of the music in his ears and the rhythmic movement of his hand. His eyes snapped open though when Kaname crawled on top of him. His red tinted eyes locked with Kaname's red tinted eyes. Kaname's eyes were hungry and his lips were parted showing off gleaming white fangs. Before Zero could growl or glare, a groan escaped him. Kaname had quickly captured his lip that was currently bleeding.

Kaname moaned as the sweet tangy taste of Zero filled his mouth. He grabbed at Zero's wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants. Zero made a noise of protest that quickly turned into another moan as Kaname replaced his hand and stroked firmly. Zero arched into his touch and Kaname growled into the mouth he was plundering for every little taste he could get.

Zero couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Fuck. Having Kaname touching him was so much better than fantasizing about it. He really needed to get air back in his lungs though. They were burning. Zero took a deep breath and that's when he was assaulted by that tantalizing earthy smell. He grabbed at the silky dark chocolate locks and yanked hard. Kaname moaned at the rough treatment and squeezed him harder. Zero groaned and his eyes squeezed shut. His brain was slowly melting as he absorbed more of that earthy smell.

"Ka-na…ah…me…" Zero moaned and arched.

"Yes sexy kitty?" Kaname asked silkily as he licked a path up Zero's neck with his silky tongue. Zero's breathing faltered and the fingers in Kaname's hair tightened.

Zero blinked and touched the top of his head. Fucking hell. He had fucking cat ears again. No wonder he couldn't hear the music anymore. His human ears were gone. What the actual fuck was happening to him? Where was all of his self-control? His thoughts were distracted by Kaname's blunt nails scraping against his scalp as he nibbled playfully along Zero's jaw.

Zero made a pleased purr and lifted his hips to get more friction from Kaname's sexy body. "Don't bite me…" Zero whispered breathlessly.

"Alright I won't bite you, but I am going to fuck you" Kaname captured Zero's lips again before any protest could be heard. His fingers hooked into the top of Zero's pajama pants and pulled them down. He smirked against Zero's lips when Zero's slim hips lifted in response to have them removed.

Zero broke the mouth contact again. "Fine. Take you clothes off" Zero ordered with a heavy voice that sent Kaname's blood into a tizzy. He hopped off of Zero and quickly started removing his clothes. The hungry gaze on him was driving him wild. Zero wanted him. Fuck. It was a wonderful feeling, but he was really anticipating the feeling coming next. The feeling of being buried deep in that hot little ass.

He crawled back on top of Zero and gazed down into his flushed face. His eyes were hungry. His sexy row of fangs eager. It had Kaname's blood boiling. "Do you have any lube?" Zero shook his head no. "That's fine" Kaname said with a seductive little smirk. "Do me a favor and suck on these for me. Feel free to have a taste while you're at it."

Zero's eyes flickered dangerously as Kaname slipped three fingers into his hot mouth. He made a pained noise and his eyes fluttered shut when Zero's fangs pricked his fingers. Zero moaned and sucked hungrily on his digits. A little purr erupted from him and Kaname opened his eyes to look at Zero's gorgeous face. His eyes scrunched shut.

"Zero look at me" Kaname whispered against his ear before propping himself up again to look into Zero's amethyst eyes. "You're so beautiful Zero. Absolutely breathtaking."

Zero's eyes flickered with uncertainty and he released Kaname's thoroughly coated fingers. He looked away from Kaname, but Kaname wasn't done with him just yet. He grabbed his chin and made Zero look at him. He ran his lips feather light against Zero's soft ones as his fingers ran up his inner thigh before pressing gently on Zero's tight little hole. Zero made a little whine noise and parted his lips to breathe. Kaname kissed him gently slipping his tongue in as he slipped a finger in. Zero squirmed slightly. Kaname continued to kiss him breathless as he worked him open. Zero was making adorable little noises and writhing below him. Fuck. Kaname was so hard. He loved the feeling of dominating this fierce beast and making him into a gentle little pet.

Zero groaned when Kaname pulled his fingers out of him. He kissed Zero's flaming cheek. "I need you to slather something else up with that wonderful little mouth of yours" Kaname whispered into his ear with a velvety smooth voice.

"Can I bite this something as well?" Zero asked with a chuckle.

Kaname groaned as those words wove through him. The normal reaction would have been to be slightly mortified of someone biting his dick, but the thought of Zero biting his dick caused it to twitch with interest. A shiver wracked through him and his breathing faltered. Zero chuckled again and wrapped his fingers around Kaname giving him a hard stroke.

"Fuck Zero" Kaname groaned and buried his face into the crook of Zero's neck inhaling deeply.

Zero gripped his hips and used his weight to roll them over. Kaname went easily and arched as Zero kissed down his chest teasing him with his fangs, but never enough to break skin. Now it was Kaname's turn to make little noises. He moaned loudly when Zero teased his length with his sexy fangs. His fingers buried themselves in silky silvery strands urging Zero to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do with him. Lick. Suck. Bite. He cried out when Zero's fangs slipped into his inner thigh. His body jolting at the feeling. Zero sucked slowly. When he let go, he looked up into Kaname's face and licked his lips. Hell it was a good thing that Kaname had self-control or he would have lost it right then and there. Zero wasn't making it easy for him though especially as he sank that teasing mouth down onto him. A tiny pricking sensation had Kaname jolting again and crying out. Zero totally just kind of bit his dick and it was so fucking glorious.

Zero spent his damn sweet time licking and tasting Kaname before he freed him. Kaname's eyes were screwed shut. His lips were parted breathing deeply. His fangs were aching painfully. God did he want to bite too, but he had promised he wouldn't. Plus he really didn't want to scare Zero away again. Zero crawled his way back up and Kaname's hands instantly flew to those slim hips as Zero descended onto him. He opened his eyes and looked as Zero's eyes screwed shut as Kaname started to enter him. Zero dropped quickly and they both groaned at the feeling. Zero had dropped on top of Kaname's chest breathing heavily. Kaname reached up and started petting him. His fingers played with the delicate adorable ears.

He quickly forgot about those adorable ears as Zero propped himself up and lifted his hips only to drop them again. He kept up a steady pace as he breathed heavily against Kaname's neck. Kaname continued to run his nails down Zero's back getting please noises to slip through those thoroughly kissed lips. When he tugged on Zero's tail once a threatening growl escaped and Kaname chuckled breathlessly. After a while Zero's rhythm fell off just a tad bit. "Kaname flip me over and fuck me hard" Zero whispered in a sexy little voice. Really how could Kaname say no to such a request?

He slipped out of Zero and climbed up behind him. He grabbed Zero's hips and thrusted in hard in one go. Zero cried out and arched. Kaname didn't even bother starting a slow pace. Instead he rammed into Zero hard and fast. Zero collapsed on the bed. The only thing left in the air was his sexy tight ass that Kaname was wrecking. Kaname leaned over the top of him and licked his neck.

Zero cried out and all of his muscles clenched down on Kaname like a vice. Kaname groaned against Zero's neck as Zero's muscles clenched and unclenched on him rhythmically. He gripped tighter at Zero's hips and pushed through the tight grip. Zero whined and squirmed underneath him. Kaname twined his fingers into Zero's hair and tugged getting a pained moan out of the man below him. Kaname groaned in response as he buried himself deep and leaving his claiming mark on the man he loved.

The moment he released his grip on Zero, the beautiful vampire cat flopped down on the bed exhausted. Kaname hovered over him and caged him in with his arms. He kissed Zero's flushed cheek gently. "Zero be my boyfriend."

Amethyst eyes snapped open and looked at him startled. "W-what!? No!" Zero growled out and tried to push Kaname off of him. Kaname had muscles though and pure blood vampire strength, so he stayed right where he was.

"I love you Zero. Be my boyfriend" Kaname replied firmly and continued to look into the adorable stunned face beneath him.

"Get out asshole!" Zero cried out and shoved at him again.

"No. Not until you agree to be my boyfriend. I'm not letting you go. You are mine."

Zero glared up at him. "I'm not some piece of property Kuran!"

"You're right. You are more of a pet. My vampire cat to be precise. Now be a good kitty and say it. Say you'll be my boyfriend."

"What the actual fuck!?" Zero barked out and struggled against the hold that Kaname had on him, but Kaname was a stubborn bastard and he was fighting fang and nail to keep Zero, his Zero, pinned below him.

Kaname just continued to stare at him with firm determination. Zero looked away and tried to think of what the hell was even happening right now. Kaname Kuran, Vampire Prince, sexy arrogant asshole was claiming him. Why the hell did that make Zero's blood stir with lust? That was not a normal reaction.

"Fine" Zero said grouchily with a pout. "I'll be your boyfriend…for now anyways…"

Kaname gave him a dazzling smile and those reddish brown eyes twinkled happily. Kaname made a please hum noise and nuzzled into his neck. "Good vampire kitty" he whispered against Zero's neck.

Zero made a tch noise and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and the earthy smell tickled his senses again. He froze as a suspicious thought crossed his mind.

"Is that catnip?" Zero asked in disbelief.

Kaname chuckled where he was snuggled and remained silent.

"Goddamn it Kuran!" Zero growled and finally shoved the male off of him. "Get out now!"

Kaname smirked. "Ok, but just remember that you're my boyfriend now Zero Kiryu and I will not be leaving you alone ever again."

Zero groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Out" he said firmly. He let out a little growl as Kaname kissed his hair and petted his ears.

"See you tomorrow night my vampire kitty" Kaname said suggestively as he hopped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The more Zero laid there and stewed over what happened, the angrier he got. Here he was still lying naked with an unpleasant crustiness starting to take place. Freaking Kaname had manipulated him with that goddamn weed to get into his pants! Oh was he steamed and ready to pull out Bloody Rose to give that arrogant manipulative asshole a piece of his mind. Zero felt used and so very filthy. He was disgusted with himself. What would the Hunter's Association think of him now if they could see him lying here naked and crusty? He let an angry growl and hopped off the bed. He needed a shower.

He pulled on his pajama pants and scowled at the white poofy tail poking out from his tail bone. It was swishing angrily. Dammit! This could not be happening. His inner kitty never had this much freedom before. He scowled deeply and pulled at the damn thing resulting in a cringe and a shudder. Stupid tail! Stupid ears! Stupid Kaname and his silvery smooth manipulative tongue.

He screwed his eyes shut and took deep breaths trying to reign in his irritated beast. After a couple of minutes he let out an exhausted sigh. He glanced at his back and touched the top of his head. When all he felt was his silky hair he let out another sigh. Ok. Back to normal. He picked up a t-shirt and grabbed a clean pair of clothing.

He was stalking to the bathroom when he came face to face with Yuki exiting it. Her large caramel eyes got even larger. Her mouth fell open and her cheeks tinted a rosy color. "H-hey Zero! Hi!...Uh… Goodnight!" Yuki stammered overly excited and then bolted down the hall.

Her heart was pounding just looking at her bestest buddy. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to look him in the eye ever again…not after what she had heard pour out of his grouchy mouth behind that closed door. See Yuki like the good sister that she was had gone to check if Zero needed help with his homework. She hadn't started hers yet, so she figured they could do it together. However, when she arrived at his bedroom door the first thing that crept from his sparsely decorated bedroom was a very demanding 'Kaname flip me over and fuck me hard.' It had left Yuki's brain melting and her face getting caught in the fire. She had quickly turned on her heel and scurried to her room.

She had spent the rest of the night forgetting about her homework as her mind conjured up images of her brother from another mother…well and father… and her extraordinary vampire hero. Oh and the images that she imagined. Of course she needed a cool shower after that. She just hadn't expected to run into her very attractive male best friend…Now she might joke about him being her brother, but she really didn't see him as a brother. This made it entirely ok to fantasize about him naked…with all those muscles…being screwed by another extremely beautiful man. Ah crap she should quit thinking dirty thoughts. Now was not the time. Well there was probably never an appropriate time to think such filthy filthy thoughts.

Zero had watched her scurry off with a frown. He then shrugged and headed into the bathroom. She was always a little off. Maybe there were a couple screws loose in that cute little head of hers. A smirk graced his features without his permission and when he realized it, he very quickly went back to frowning. No he wasn't going to be happy with anything right now. He was too pissed at Kaname to allow any bit of happiness to slip through. It would be distracting.

* * *

Kaname hopped out the window feeling pretty damn well pleased with himself. He got laid and got grouchy standoffish Zero to be his boyfriend. Hell fucking yes! Finally. All these years of pining were finally paying off. He sauntered a little ways until a faint smell hit his nostrils. He frowned slightly and followed the scent only to find Takuma and Senri leaning against a tree.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Kaname asked casually.

"Well when we smelled the faintest hint of your blood and we wanted to make sure you weren't getting hurt. Based on the sounds pouring out of Zero's room, we figured you were doing more than fine. We then stuck around to shoo off any other curious vampires. Now we are just enjoying the night and beautiful weather" Takuma responded back pleasantly.

Kaname absorbed the information and then frowned. What if they had seen Zero naked and writhing? Oh did that upset him. No one was ever ever allowed to see Zero like that. That beautiful image belonged solely to Kaname. "You didn't hop up there to take a peek did you?" Kaname asked casually trying to reign in his possessiveness.

"Of course not. We figured you wouldn't appreciate any peeping tom behavior" Takuma smiled up at Kaname and the possessive beast inside of him relaxed.

"Especially not when you were fucking Zero hard" Senri stated in a monotone voice.

Kaname's gaze narrowed and Takuma quickly jumped in raising his hands. "We moved out of earshot as best as we could still within distance to catch any of the others."

Kaname weighed the benefit of them potentially hearing him claim Zero versus having someone poke their head in where it shouldn't be. "Alright. Did anyone else show up?"

"Nope. You lucked out in that department. It was such a faint smell the other probably didn't catch it all the way back at the dorms, but maybe try not to do that sort of thing outside of your own room."

Kaname nodded. It made sense, pureblood was like a siren call to vampires. It was also pretty damn scandalous to allow anyone to drink from him especially a Level D, but hell it was Zero. Kaname would give it gladly. There were so many benefits. Like keeping Zero from falling to Level E. Not to mention getting Zero even further addicted to him. Pureblood was highly addictive after all. He started strolling off and signaled for them to follow. He would have to be more careful in future.

* * *

Zero was determined. He kept his scowl firmly in place as he marched up to the Moon Dorms. He was going to set that arrogant manipulative jerk face straight. He was also going to not breathe through his nose and hope that he could avoid the brain melting earthy smells. He took one last deep breath before pounding on the door.

On the other side of the now open door stood Rima with a pocky stick hanging out of her mouth. She cocked an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Kaname" Zero said edgily.

Rima finished the pocky stick as she stared at him and then popped another in-between her soft little lips. "Why?"

"None of your business I just do." Zero clenched and unclenched his fist. A silence drew out between them and Zero shifted uncomfortably. Although he tried to appear like he was still completely unperturbed. "Well is he here or not?"

Rima nodded and gestured him inside. She pointed up the stairs. "He's in his room."

Zero didn't even say thanks as he strode by her. There wasn't a need to. She was an arrogant emo sarcastic little witch and didn't deserve the time of day. Instead he focused on confronting Kaname. His fingers brushed along the handle of Bloody Rose seeking reassurance in case things got out of hand. When he got to the dark oak door, he knocked hard and impatiently. His heartbeat increasing just a tad bit.

The door opened and revealed an elegantly put together Kaname. He took in the sight of Zero standing in front of his bedroom door and his heart skipped in anticipation. A slow sly grin started to take over his mouth. "Zero, please do come in" Kaname said in a silky voice and gestured the scowly man inside.

Zero marched in and knocked their shoulders together defiantly as he passed. Kaname shut the door quietly and quickly turned to face the man with glaring ice cold amethyst eyes. Kaname could feel the want and hunger spreading rapidly through him. He glided up to Zero and put his hands loosely on Zero's waist. Zero let out a little growl and whacked them away.

"Don't touch me, you manipulative asshole" Zero growled and took a step back.

Kaname felt his blood singing at the angry growl. He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head all with a smirk still in place. "Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend Zero?"

"You. Are. Not. My Boyfriend" Zero said slowly punctuating every word.

Kaname felt a different wave rush through him and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Yes I am. You agreed to it last night." Kaname took quick steps forward and pinned Zero quick and hard to the nearest wall. "You can't take it back" he added in a dark voice.

Zero refused to be intimidated by those dark dangerous eyes boring into him. "It doesn't count when you twist my brain around with catnip Kuran. It's null and void" Zero growled back and threw Kaname off of him forcefully. He quickly whipped out Bloody Rose, his trusty gun, and aimed it at Kaname. "Don't touch me again."

Kaname glared as his blood roared inside of him. He flexed his fingers a couple of times trying to calm himself down and think this through. He couldn't mess this up. He couldn't lose Zero, not when he was this close. He took a deep breath and calmly sat down on one of the arm chair in his room. He gestured for Zero to sit as well, but the damn stubborn idiot kept standing and pointing that damn annoying weapon at him. He raised a hand to pacify Zero's ire. "First, I was just using the catnip as a type of cologne to entice you in. It seemed to be the only thing that let your inner self free without you always being so guarded and jaded. Not that I dislike that, I actually like it a lot, but the catnip shows me your actual feelings. Second, I didn't lie when I said I love you. I want you Zero."

Zero felt the little hairs on his body rise at the intensity of those dark reddish brown eyes staring at him. He shifted the grip on the gun slightly and swallowed. "Well tough shit Kaname. I don't want you and I don't love you. You are a manipulative, arrogant, entitled, filthy blood sucking vampire."

Kaname's eye twitched, but other than that he didn't move a single muscle. "The thing is Zero, you are also a filthy blood sucking vampire, so quit trying to deny that part of yourself. You're also lying when you say you don't want me." Kaname raised his wrist slowly to his mouth and bit down.

Zero's eyes went wide as he watched and he almost dropped Bloody Rose. Those large eyes started tinting red as Kaname's blood filled the air around them. Zero's gaze followed the wrist being lowered and the trail of dark red blood slithering down his pale skin. His breathing started to pick up as his fangs descended. Just the two of them… The vampire ones responding to his vampire instincts. Zero took a couple staggered steps back.

Before he could flee, Kaname pounced and pushed him down on the bed. At the same time he pushed his wrist to Zero's mouth that was parted in surprise. A low guttural groan escaped Zero as a drop of blood hit his tongue. A moment later he was grabbing Kaname's arm and sucking at the puncture wounds. Kaname let out a pleased sigh and his eyes fluttered shut as Zero's tongue caressed him.

"Just like that Zero. Quit fighting what and who you are. You are so unbelievably beautiful. Let me have you" Kaname whispered softly as he kissed Zero's forehead.

Zero blinked a couple of times and then shoved Kaname off of him. Kaname landed smoothly on his feet and wiped down the wrinkles on his clothing. Zero sat on the bed dazed and breathing heavily.

"N-no…" Zero stammered out. "I don't want to be with you. Leave me alone…"

Kaname looked at him and folded his arm in frustration. "Zero-"

"I said no!" Zero bellowed out. "J-just stay away from me!" With that Zero quickly stood off the bed and fled from the room.

Kaname had debated on stopping him, but decided to let Zero leave…for now. He just needed time to relax and come to terms with his obvious desire for Kaname. He let out a sigh and walked to the window pushing the curtain aside to watch the object of his own desires walk quickly away from him. Patience. Kaname could do this. He had plenty of patience and slowly he would break Zero's until Zero was undeniably his.

At class changeover, his eyes zeroed in on his one and only Zero. The silvery white haired male was very purposefully ignoring him which really was unacceptable. The least he could do is spare a glare or two. Kaname put on a pleasant face and walked towards the difficult man. He watched Zero's shoulders tense and a little smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "Hello Zero. How is everything going?" Kaname asked pleasantly. The frown on Zero's face got more pronounced and Kaname felt the usual little tingle of excitement bubble inside of him.

"Fine" Zero said tersely. "Get to class Kuran."

"If you insist" Kaname replied lightly. He placed a hand on one of those tense shoulders. "I hope we can talk again soon."

Zero wanted to shoot Kaname so bad right now or at least duct tape that stupid mouth shut, but no he was once again being observed by a gossiping gaggle of girls. He had heard the new rumor about him and Kaname. To say he was unhappy about it, was an understatement. Those same girls were watching the exchange quietly. He glared at them. "You can all leave now, so leave" Zero growled and stormed off.

* * *

Kaname decided to let Zero have a little time to come to terms with his feelings, so he wasn't opposed to accepting the invitation that was sent from the Vampire Council. It was only for about a week that he would be gone and he couldn't stop the hope that by the time he came back, Zero would be pounding on his door. Distance makes the heart grow fonder right?

He didn't tell Zero about his absence because he was hoping that it would drive Zero a little insane not knowing where his sexy vampire prince had gone. He did however advice Takuma that the moment Zero asked about his whereabouts, the blonde vampire was supposed to call Kaname. He was so looking forward to that call. Not doubting for a moment that it would come.

Did Zero ask about Kaname though? Nope he did not. He was just freaking happy to get a little break from the vampire that was breathing down his neck. A break from that oppressive demanding aura. A break from those intense piercing eyes that tried to gaze into his very soul seeking out any secret and thought. Plus his hunter buddy Kaito, a man he looked up to, had showed up to be a temporary teacher and he was having an alright time catching up with someone that bordered in the normal realm. Someone who didn't want to bite him for his blood or for any other reason. Someone who didn't want to pin him down and screw him. God it was refreshing.

Zero was just finishing his nightly rounds when Kaito presence became known. Zero had heard him coming from a ways away. He recognized those faint steps and wasn't concerned. When Kaito's scent reached his nostrils it was somewhat soothing. Something familiar and safe. Kaito was a really good guy and Zero really hoped it wasn't him that ended Zero when he eventually fell into Level E. Kaito had already suffered enough having to kill his own brother who had suffered that fate. Of course if he kept drinking Kaname's blood that probably wouldn't happen. His steps froze and he furrowed his brows. He didn't just think that, did he? Why the hell would he still be drinking Kaname's blood? That wouldn't happen unless he decided to agree to that pricks demands. Which he most certainly would not. It wasn't even an option.

"Hey Zero" Kaito greeted cheerfully pulling Zero out of his broody musings.

"Hey Kaito" Zero responded just as friendly if not as cheerfully.

They started walking again in silence. "So since it's the weekend tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come into town with me?" Kaito ventured casually.

Zero's interest was picked. "Are you hunting?"

Kaito chuckled at Zero's one track mind. "Nah. I just wanted to take a little break. Maybe grab a bite to eat and go to a movie. I was hoping to have some company."

"Oh" Zero responded and shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool" Kaito responded nonchalantly. They walked in silence and when they got to the Headmaster's private home, Kaito turned towards Zero. "Thanks for keeping me company tomorrow. I'll come by and collect you in the afternoon." He lifted his fingers and tugged gently on Zero's silky strands with a smirk. Zero growled and pushed his hand away earning a fond chuckle from Kaito.

Before Zero could think of a scathing retort to the hair tug, Kaito was already jogging away to the guest dorms. Zero watched him for a minute or so before entering into his home. He needed a shower and he needed some freaking sleep.

The next day was another great surprise and little vacation from Zero. He was free from the stress of being around prissy vampires, gossiping girls, an overly eccentric father figure and a completely loving best friend. He loved Yuki, but she had been extremely weird this week and had been asking probing questions about Kaname. That was one thing, one person, one blood sucker, he didn't want to think about. When his thoughts lingered in that dark realm to long, his body started to react in a way he hadn't expected and didn't know what to do with…well besides handle the damn issue himself.

Kaito nudged him with his shoulder as they walked. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kaito teased lightly.

"Huh?" Zero uttered stupidly and then started turning a little rosy color being caught having thoughts about his mortal enemy. "N-nothing! Just stuff" Zero grumbled.

Kaito smiled at him with a wicked little smile. "Not thinking dirty thoughts are you? I remember what it was like with all those teenage hormones…" Kaito trailed off suggestively and waggled his eyebrows.

Zero sputtered and then glared. The flush that had started on his cheeks was spreading and that was not ok. "Shut your mouth Kaito or I will shut if for you."

Kaito raised an eyebrow and took a step into Zero's personal little bubble. "Really? How do you propose to do that Z-e-r-o…?"

Zero blinked completely confused at the shift in the atmosphere. "Nevermind…Just shut up" Zero mumbled and started walking again.

Kaito chuckled and jogged back up to him. "Someone's a little touchy tonight…" Kaito continued to tease mercilessly and poked Zero in his side.

Zero squawked. "Seriously stop. You're being weird…"

"Am I…?" Kaito asked innocently and when Zero didn't respond, he let silence reign between them. He would occasionally take a peek at Zero's broody face and couldn't stop thinking about how Zero had grown into quite the attractive young man. Yeah he knew he shouldn't even be humoring these feelings towards an ex-human, but he just couldn't seem to push them away. Zero was just... amazing. He was so strong and determined. Hell the willpower he possessed. Any weaker man would have consumed to a crazed vampire a long time ago. Fuck. What he wouldn't do to go and stop that night from happening. If Zero wasn't a turned human, he wouldn't even be questioning anything. He would've pounced a long time ago…ok…well maybe not because that would be highly inappropriate when Zero was still a minor. He wasn't a minor anymore though…

Zero poked his forehead causing Kaito to blink at him. "What are you thinking about so hard in that moronic brain of yours?"

Kaito blinked and then took in Zero and their surroundings. He couldn't believe he had space the entire way back to Cross Academy. Dammit. What a waste of Zero time being lost in thoughts about the ethereal beautiful man. He frowned as he stared at Zero arguing with himself. Then he said fuck it and pinned Zero to the brick of the house and kissed him.

* * *

Kaname was so thoroughly pissed and frustrated on his return to Cross Academy. Not once had Zero asked about him. What the actual fucking hell? This isn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to get back slightly worn out only to be rejuvenated with the sight of Zero either glaring at him or begging him for his undying love. He paced around his room irritated and brooding. Fuck. Well he would just have to fix this. He hopped into the shower to rinse of any travel stank before dressing in a tight fitting pair of black slacks and a silky dark red button up. He of course left the top couple of buttons exposed and rolled up the sleeves slightly. He looked at himself in the mirror smoothing down his clothes and running his fingers through his slightly damp hair. He took a deep breath and picked up the rose that he had purchased for the sexy man he expected to have waiting for him. He was going hunting tonight to get that sexy man back to his room, so he could let Zero sink those numerous sexy fangs into him. God had he been craving those fangs.

Not to disturb the others, he hopped out of his window. It would be convenient in the long run because he and Zero could enter back through it not have to deal with his proper posse that was chilling throughout the Moon Dorms. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air relishing in it. As he made his way to the Headmaster's, his heart jumped with excitement. Hell even his hands were slightly fidgety with nerves.

He was almost to the front door when the most delicious smell wafted through the air. Zero. His Zero. A little predatory smirk graced his lips. He was totally going to surprise that sneaky little kitty. He quickly doused his aura and slinked towards that enticing smell. He paused when another scent wafted by him. It was musky and manly. Kaname frowned and picked his pace up a fraction. When he turned the corner all the blood in his veins froze and he couldn't control the angry deathly wave his aura gave off. He clenched his teeth tightly as his fangs descended. His eyes flipped red instantly as his inner demon demanded blood. A certain man with ashy brown wavy hair in particular.

Zero choked when the aura hit him and he pushed Kaito off of him with wide eyes. His shock was caused by so many things at that very second. One, his fellow hunter, sort of kind of mentor had just engaged him in a heated tongue battle. Second, Kaname's vampire aura was screaming for blood and it sent every hair on his body standing up like an electrical charge had just ran through him. He turned wide eyes towards said angry vampire. He swore he could see that very aura whipping around in the air around him. He jumped when the window next them splintered.

It took Kaito a moment to react to the situation. His mind sluggish from tasting and exploring Zero's hot wet mouth. Then he felt it. The vampire aura snaking towards him. He turned to glare at the damn vampire that interrupted his lovely little evening. Kaito didn't even flinch at the pureblood prince in front of him. "What the fuck do you want you damn vampire" he snarled.

Kaname didn't even acknowledge the question. He knew if he opened his mouth, nothing good would come out of it. Instead he just glared at Zero. Every inch of his being was crying out with rage at the betrayal. Zero was his! How dare that filthy Hunter lay a finger on what was his!? How dare Zero just stand there and allow it to happen!? Fuck he needed to leave before he ripped that stupid man to shreds. That stupid man that was still pissily glaring and telling him to get lost. Kaname's eye twitched and a nearby tree splintered. The sound echoing in the quiet night. He chucked the rose at Zero's feet, turned on his heel and stormed off.

Zero watched everything numbly. His brain having trouble processing what the hell was even happening right now. He continued to stare at the spot where Kaname had been standing a second ago. His eyes flickered to the rose at his feet still not able to comprehend anything.

"What the fuck was that about? Filthy fucking vampires" Kaito growled and then turned his gaze back towards Zero. He reached out his fingers to brush Zero's silky strands out of his face. "Hey, you ok Zero?" Kaito asked softly as his fingers continued to caress over smooth flawless skin.

Zero took a shaky breath. He was slowly coming back to the current and Kaito's words floated into his fuzzy brain. He growled and slapped Kaito's hand away from his face. He turned an icy glare at the confused brunette. "Why did you kiss me? I'm one of those filthy fucking vampires after all?"

Kaito blinked taken aback by the rage shining through those beautiful eyes. "No you're not… You're Zero. Just Zero… and" Kaito paused and rubbed the back of his neck averting his gaze. "And you're beautiful…and I want to…Zero will you go out with me?" Kaito glanced back at him nervously.

Zero blinked at him and then took a step back as his brows furrowed. What the fuck was going on? Did have a 'Zero's open for mounting' sign appear over him recently? What was with these men all of sudden wanting to claim him? "I…" Zero brain was running wild. About as wild as his gaze was as it roamed everywhere except the man in front of him. His gaze landed on the rose on the ground and he frowned heavily. Ok. So if he was honest with himself, he was a vampire. Kaname was a vampire and he knew about Zero's little kitty issue. For some insane incomprehensible reason Kaname wanted him. Like really wanted him. Why? The stupid arrogant vampire could have anyone. Zero was just a mess. Why would Kaname even glance at him?

"Zero…?" Kaito called out interrupting his thoughts again as he reached out to touch Zero.

Zero flinched away from the touch noticeably and held up his hand. "Give me a moment."

Kaito nodded and withdrew his hand. Fuck this was nerve wracking. What the hell was Zero thinking about?

Zero was thinking about Kaname. Everything Kaname and fucking hell the arrogant bastard was right Zero wanted him. After tonight it was pretty damn obvious because when Kaname stormed off, his heart lurched in protest not wanting Kaname to leave. He didn't want Kaname to hate him. Not at all. Shit. Shit. Shit. When the fuck did that happen? He took a deep breath trying to push the panic away. He could feel his inner kitty starting to rear its head as his emotions fell out of sync. Again he was reminded as he struggled with himself how Kaname accepted him fully with practically open arms. Kaito would never be able to do that. No matter what the Hunter said. He hated vampires just as much as Zero used to…lately though… he didn't quite hate them as much. Well hell. "Sorry Kaito. No I can't be your boyfriend…" Zero mumbled awkwardly. He took a step away. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go do something."

Kaito panicked and reached out for Zero. "W-wait!" Kaito rushed out. Zero glanced at him with a frown and looked away. "Why?"

Zero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because apparently I'm in love someone else…dammit…I'm sorry I really have to leave now." Zero didn't wait another second. He plucked the rose off of the ground and hurried towards the Moon Dorms.

Kaito watched dumbfounded and then slowly connected the dots…Dots that he didn't even want to comprehend because that would mean…that would mean Zero was fucking in love with a pureblood. No. Not fucking possible. He must be going insane. He blinked and headed back to his room in a dejected broody daze.


	4. Chapter 4

All the vampires in the Moon Dorms could feel the thick dark aura of their beloved Prince. It was somewhat muted once he sealed off his bedroom, but unlike the scent proofing, it didn't quite void it out completely.

Hanabusa glared up at the ceiling feeling his beloved prince's agitation. "I bet this is Kiryu's fault" he finally grumbled out.

Takuma raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Oh? How do you figure?" Takuma tried to suppress the little smirk that threatened to break on his face. Yes he was upset that Kaname was upset and yes it was probably Zero's fault, but Takuma was an optimist and figured everything would turn out just fine.

Hanabusa floundered for a moment trying to figure out why it would be Zero's fault or what he could've done to upset their fearless leader. "It's just a feeling alright?" he finally snapped. "And I think we should go look for Zero, so we can beat it out of him."

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Aido" Ruka said with a slight scowl.

"And I think you are all morons" Senri mumbled in a monotone. "Let them be."

"I agree with Shiki. You'll only upset Kaname-sama if you stick your nose into it" Akatsuki said.

"I say let him stick his nose into it, so we can see Kaname-sama punish him" Rima spoke in a bored tone and played with one of the panda cookies she was nibbling on.

The little bicker fest went on for a while until a knock at the door had all the pretty vampire nobles going silent. They looked at each other and then glanced towards the door.

"I'll get it" Takuma volunteered cheerfully and elegantly walked towards the entry way and front door. When he opened it to a flustered looking Zero, he smiled. "Ah speak of the handsome devil."

Zero gave him a confused look before clearing his throat. "I need to speak to Kaname."

"I'm sure you do" Takuma said pleasantly with a knowing little smirk. "Well don't just stand there. Come on in. He's in his bedroom, but he does seem a little bit…mmm…upset at the moment. Please do be cautious Zero."

Zero nodded and stepped into the foyer. His eyes locked on the grand stair case first and started briskly walking towards it. However, a bunch of curious vibes came through one of the archways. He stole a side glance and almost stumbled as he saw Kaname's inner circle of prissy vampires peeking out of it. It didn't surprise him that Ruka and Hanabusa were glaring. One with a scowl and one with a pout. Rima and Senri glanced briefly before going back to nibble through a bag of treats and seemingly ignoring him. Akatsuki gave him an appraising look and then smirked lightly. Zero could feel his cheeks starting to color at the audience and he quickened his steps up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Good luck!" Takuma called up after him.

Zero appreciated the friendly vampire's kind words because hell he was going to need a lot of luck and a huge dose of humility to make it through what was about to go down. He took one more fortifying breath and twirled the rose in his fingers. He couldn't help to notice that the thorns had been removed. Dammit that was pretty damn considerate of the stupid pureblood. Before he could lose his gumption, he knocked firmly on the door.

He waited and waited and fidgeted miserably. He chewed on his lower lip thinking maybe he just come back tomorrow once Kaname had a chance to chill out. He was just about to turn around when the door creaked open just a sliver and Kaname's neutral façade glanced out.

"Now is not a good time Zero. You should leave" Kaname said in a strained voice.

Zero gave him a pouty little glare and shook his head defiantly. "Nope. We're going to talk whether you like it or not Kaname." With that he gave the door a hard shove. It budged slightly, but Kaname braced against it.

His dark reddish brown eyes widened slightly in shock at the force of the push. "Go away Zero" he ground out through clenched teeth. Couldn't that stupid hunter tell that he was barely keeping himself in check? God he just wanted to rip something to shreds and having the object of his misery in front of him was not helping anything.

"I'm not leaving Kaname" Zero said back just as angrily and shoved the rose through the crack in the door hoping for some kind of soothing gesture. He wanted to tell Kaname how he felt, but not out in the fucking hallway where any of those nosy little fuckers downstairs might eavesdrop. "I found this on the ground and thought you would like it."

Kaname furrowed his brows in confusion. What? He was distracted just enough for Zero to push the door further open. Just enough to slither in through the crack. Kaname took a surprised step back as Zero entered into his room and shut the door behind him. The lock clicking into place echoed in the eerily quiet room. The room stayed silent as the two males regarded each other. Finally Kaname sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Listen Zero I'm extremely pissed at the moment about you running off to make out with someone else. I think you should leave before I do something stupid."

Zero quirked an eyebrow. "So you admit that you're stupid?"

Kaname lowered his hand from his face and glared at the difficult frustrating man who betrayed him. His aura flared up slightly and swirled around him.

Zero smirked slightly and took a step forward to where Kaname was glaring at him. Kaname refused to budge as Zero continued to take confident strides closer to him. Eventually Zero walked by him completely further into the room. A whistle drew his attention and he turned around to look at Zero who was currently taking in the state of the room.

"You were really pissed weren't you?" Zero said in a mocking little tone.

Hell Kaname had had enough. He was already pissed and now he was even more pissed. How dare Zero waltz in here like nothing happened? He was Kaname's and he let another man paw him up. He let out a growl and within a second he had Zero slammed up against the nearest wall. He glared with red tinted eyes into Zero's. Amethyst eyes that neither looked shocked or scared. Hell they looked slightly amused which made Kaname growl again.

Zero let out a chuckle and wrapped a leg around Kaname's hip pulling him closer. His fingers dove into chocolatey brown silky hair pulling his face closer. Kaname let out a surprised noise and his eyes were the ones that reflected shock. Zero was mildly…aroused…? What? There was a hint of it in the air between them. It was a smell that he relished and it awoke something primal inside of him. Fuck he needed to claim what was his. Another growl escaped him as he ground his hips forward. Zero let out a pleased noise and arched his back to press himself closer to Kaname.

"Zero…?" Kaname asked slightly confused as he continued to grind hard against the man pinned to the wall. His own body already starting to catch up to Zero's. It helped that Zero was pulling at him and making delicious little breathy sounds.

A moment later Kaname was slammed into the wall and hoisted into the air. He let out a surprised noise and wrapped his legs tightly around Zero's hips. A little whine escaped him as Zero licked at his neck and ran his fangs feather light against the delicate skin. Kaname was fucking confused and aroused and hell he didn't even know what was happening anymore. His head smacked against the wall and a loud moan escaped him when he felt Zero's fangs puncture and dive deep inside of him.

His legs tightened their hold and his fingers dove into the silky silvery strands of Zero's hair tugging him closer. Zero made a pleased noise and ran his tongue along where his fangs were buried deep. Kaname's breath hitched and he squirmed in delight. His brain was buzzing with little bursts of pleasure every time Zero teased his bite marks. Another low groan escaped him when he felt more fangs plunge into him. Zero purred as he sucked at the most delicious fucking blood in the entire world. It helped that Kaname was now petting him and scratching lightly at his scalp.

Kaname wasn't sure what was really happening anymore. His brain had melted and became a fuzzy mess. It could have just been from the pure pleasure he was receiving or from the blood loss, but hell he didn't mind. Not at all. He didn't even remember that he was upset at the man devouring him and rubbing against him in all the right ways.

Finally Zero slid his fangs free and Kaname shuddered at the feeling. He blinked a couple of times and stared at the sexy face in front of him. Zero's eyes were still tinted red and a beautiful little red color still covered his soft lips. Lips that were parted panting lightly. Kaname felt his own fangs descend at the sight and his eyes were definitely taking on their own red tint. When Zero smirked wickedly at him, Kaname's heart gave a painful beat. Then something fucking amazing happened. Zero lifted his fingers to his own fangs and ran them across the sharp points. Kaname's eyes trailed the movement with hunger as thin red lines appeared. He didn't glance anywhere else even as Zero spoke.

"I'm not sure I'll ever feel comfortable with you biting me, but I want you to taste me Kaname. I want you to taste what belongs to you…" Zero whispered as he raised his bloody fingers up to Kaname's already parted lips.

Kaname's eyes fluttered shut as Zero's fingers slid into his waiting mouth. His hand instantly grabbed onto Zero's wrist to keep it in place as he sucked and ran his tongue over the wounds again and again tasting and relishing in the unique flavor. A shiver wracked his body again as Zero nibbled and kissed around his ear and jaw.

"When you're all done with that" Zero whispered lowly in his ear. "I want you to throw me down on the bed and claim me. I'm you're vampire cat after all."

Kaname's eyes flew open and he pulled Zero's now healed fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop. He pulled hard at Zero's hair getting a disgruntled growl from the sexy vamp cat. "Do you mean that?" Kaname asked with narrowed eyes. His heart hammering painfully in his chest filled with too much fucking hope to contain.

Zero chuckled and rubbed their noses together. "Yes. I don't know how the fuck it happened Kaname Kuran, but I guess I'm kind of in love with you. Much to my surprise."

Kaname felt a wave of possessiveness and desire crash against him. He groaned and yanked Zero into a hard kiss that had fangs clanking and tongues wrestling. After a while, he pulled back slightly leaving a connecting rope of saliva with a hint of blood mixed in between their two mouths. "You are mine Zero Kiryu and if I ever catch someone else touching what is mine, I will rip them apart."

Zero felt a wave of desire himself at the words. Fuck. Why was that so fucking hot? His body trembled at the proclamation. He hummed his agreement as his fingers carefully started to undo the fastening of Kaname's pants. "Just leave Kaito alone this time. He didn't know that I was already spoken for. Hell I didn't even know until you stormed off in a pissy little rage."

Kaname didn't like that tone of voice. He pushed off the wall and they both stumbled as a result. Zero crashed onto the floor and glared up at Kaname who caught himself before he ended up in the same state. He smirked down at his glaring lover with pupils narrowed to slits. Instead of acknowledging the angry beast on the floor, he focused on slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He gave a little chuckle as Zero's eyes trailed after his fingers. Eventually he was standing in all his naked glory with Zero's eyes roaming everywhere with a clear want in them. Kaname again was pretty damn proud of himself.

"Zero" Kaname said in a silky voice that had those eyes darting up to his face. "Isn't it rude to let me be the only one naked? Why don't you join me?" Kaname chuckled again as Zero scurried to his feet.

Zero gave him a tiny glare that was missing the usual bite. He quickly tore off his clothes and Kaname watched with hungry intrigue. He couldn't help thinking over and over again that this beautiful creature was his now. All his. No one else would get to see Zero like this. He gracefully walked over to his fancy bed and crawled onto it.

Zero's eyes zeroed in on that perfect figure crawling up on the bed. That perfect ass raised in the air was so fucking tempting. He wondered for a moment if Kaname would ever let him claim him in return. Once Kaname was reclined comfortably on the pillows, he gestured Zero to join him. The kitty hunter vampire didn't need to be asked twice. In a flash he was straddling Kaname's lap grinding against him. His lips attached to silky smooth ones breathing Kaname's flavor and scent into him.

He let out a surprised noise when slicked fingers prodded at him. He had heard the noises, but they were a distant echo to everything that was Kaname. There had been the sound of a drawer opening. The sound of a cap popping. Now there was just the sounds he was making as Kaname worked him open. He broke mouth contact so he could breathe. He buried his face into the crook of Kaname's neck and panted heavily. A moan escaped him as a third finger was added.

"Are you ready Zero?" Kaname asked in a smooth voice albeit with some strain.

Zero couldn't come up with coherent words, so he just made a noise of agreement. He shivered when Kaname pulled his fingers out and clung tighter to Kaname's firm shoulders. He allowed Kaname to adjust him on his lap and groaned quietly as Kaname lowered him. Kaname's muscles tensed as they continued to join themselves together. By the time Zero was sitting fully on Kaname's lap they were both breathing raggedly.

Kaname wrapped his arms tightly around Zero's back and pulled him until there was no space left between them. "Mine" he whispered into Zero's neck.

"Yours" Zero confirmed and wiggled his hips.

Kaname took a deep breath in response. He slowly raised Zero's hips and Zero let him direct him willingly. He groaned when Kaname pulled him down harshly and thrusted up quickly. As they continued, they went back to stealing each other's oxygen. Zero groaned into Kaname's mouth when that little bundle of pleasurable bliss was hit inside of him. Kaname's hold on his hips tightened and he repeated the movement getting more delicious noises pouring into his mouth. When Zero broke mouth contact to breath heavily against Kaname's neck, Kaname shivered at the feeling.

"Zero…bite me" Kaname pleaded in a heavy voice. God did he want those sexy fangs in him again. He was about to ask again, but groaned loudly when multiple fangs dug into his neck. Zero moaned as the rich royal blood caressed his taste buds. Literally an instant later he was crying out into Kaname's neck as he found mind blowing relief. He hadn't even been touched, but the sensations of Kaname inside of him and his fangs inside of Kaname had been too much.

Kaname threw his head back with his own groan. His movement faltered for a second, but then his grip tightened and he picked up his pace. The desire to find his own relief was crowding out any other thought. All he could do was feel. Feel his blood being drawn out in deep uneven sucks. Feel Zero clenching around him in a painful grip before unclenching slightly. It took a couple more thrusts before he buried himself deep and his body shook in pleasant waves of sweet relief. He shivered when those fangs slid free and Zero licked at the bite wounds before collapsing heavily on top of him.

Kaname woke up several hours later with Zero still laying on top of him. His own arms were wrapped around the slumbering man. He smiled fondly and ran his fingers down Zero's smooth back. At least his had been coherent enough to throw a sheet over them, so Zero didn't get cold. Kaname didn't really need the sheet seeing as he had one hot vampire cat blanketing him. He didn't even mind that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Zero continued to sleep soundly in his arms. Well that was until he started playing with Zero's tail. Now that got a squirming reaction and a disgruntled noise. Kaname smiled and stopped playing with the extremely fluffy thing. He didn't want to wake Zero up yet. He definitely didn't want to wake him up in a way that would make him angry. Yeah he liked a growly surly Zero, but he also liked a cuddly loving Zero. He was really craving that loving side right now after his emotional night. He let out a pleasant sigh and cuddled Zero closer as he let his eyes close again.

Zero groaned as he started to wake up. He frowned at the odd position of his limbs and the warm body below him. He cracked his eyes open and looked into the amused face of Kaname. As last night came back to him he groaned and rolled off of the naked man below him. He stretched to loosen his sore muscles. Kaname rolled onto his side and watched Zero enjoying every arch and flex of that beautiful body. He purposefully ignored the pins and needles in his own legs as blood started to flow back into them. He couldn't stop the desire to reach out and run his fingers through those silky strands, so he didn't. Zero flicked his eyes at him and then leaned into the touch much to Kaname's pleasure. He carefully rubbed those velvety ears in between his fingers and other then a slight puckering of his face, Zero didn't pull away. Kaname let out a pleased sigh and scooted closer to Zero. He slowly started leaving little kisses along Zero's jaw as he continued to scratch behind those adorable ears.

"Hey Kaname…" Zero started hesitantly. Kaname made a hmm noise as he kissed down Zero's neck and nibbled at his collar bone. Zero shifted slightly at the feeling. "Why me? I mean why do you want me like this? It doesn't make sense…Is this just a temporary fixation?"

Kaname let out an irritated puff and lifted himself up until he was hovering over Zero's flushed face with darting eyes. "No this is not a temporary fixation Zero. I have wanted you for years. I have fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you and I don't plan on ever letting you go."

Zero chewed on his lip and fidgeted with the sheets below him. It didn't make any sense. None of it did. Kaname couldn't love him. "But what about Yuki? Don't you lover her?" Zero asked and bravely looked into Kaname's eyes to make sure the manipulative jerk wasn't lying to him.

Kaname chuckled and rubbed their noses together. "I have a confession Zero and you have to promise not to tell anyone. Can I trust you?"

Zero furrowed his slim silvery brows and frowned. This sounded important and secretive. If there was one thing Zero could do, it was keeping important secrets. "Of course you can" he replied firmly. Kaname smiled down lovingly at him and it was enough to have his breath stolen and heart hammering.

Kaname kissed down the side of his face until his mouth was hovering by Zero's ear. "Remember now, no telling because it is a very dangerous secret that I'm only going to share with you because I love and trust you. I love Yuki like any good older brother should love his baby sister."

Zero continued to frown thoughtfully as he digested the words. Huh? "I don't get it" Zero mumbled after a little bit.

Kaname started laughing and rolled off of him. Peals of laughter filled the room and Zero watched with wide eyes. Who would have that that the regal stoic bastard could laugh like that? Zero couldn't stop his heart from fluttering again. The sound was beautiful and he didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing such a noise. Hell he wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life. "Kaname?"

Kaname continued to laugh and waved his hand in the air dismissively as he tried to get his giggles under control. Fuck. Zero was so dense and adorable it was hilarious. He finally rolled back on his side to stare at the adorably confused dolt. He wiped some tears from the corner of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yuki is my sister, but remember it's a secret" Kaname whispered and held his finger up to his lips.

Zero blinked a couple of times and then his eyes flew open. "What!? That's not even possible!" Zero bellowed and sat straight up.

Kaname quickly pulled him back down and rolled on top of him. "Quiet you" Kaname said in a threatening playful tone. "My mother sacrificed herself to change Yuki into a human to protect and hide her. I've been looking out for her ever since. Please keep this a secret Zero…I don't know what would happen if it ever got out. Yuki is too delicate in a human body" he added in a much more serious tone.

Zero continued to blink in wonder as Kaname started kissing all over his face again and stroking his hair. So many things were running through his thoughts. One in particular was when the hell did Kaname get so clingy and cuddly? "Ok…so say I believe you… I still don't understand why you want me. I'm a mess…"

Kaname looked fondly down at the man below him. "You have no idea how amazing and beautiful you are do you?"

Zero frowned and huffed. "You don't have to sweet talk me anymore. You've already gotten into my pants."

Kaname trailed his fingers down Zero's chest and stomach. He relished in the small squirms Zero made. When his fingers landed at their end destination, Zero was watching him with wide eyes. "What pants?" Kaname purred against his lips as his fingers played. A shiver traveled through Zero and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "God you're beautiful Zero and I will tell you every minute of every day until you finally believe me" Kaname said firmly and when Zero opened his mouth to reply, Kaname cut it off with his own mouth plunging his tongue in deep.

Zero made a sound at the back of his throat as his fingers dove into Kaname's hair pulling him closer. His back arched pushing himself against Kaname's hard chest and he once again surrendered to the beautiful arrogant prince that a little while ago he swore was his worst enemy.

By the time it was done, Zero didn't have any fight left in him and gladly let Kaname carry him into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the jet tub as Kaname filled it. His eyes trailed after the beautiful vampire as he went about throwing some bubble bath into the water and Zero couldn't help the smirk that escaped him. Who would have thought the almighty Kaname Kuran liked bubble baths? It wasn't like he was complaining though. Especially not as he leaned back against Kaname's chest and those strong powerful arms wrapped around him. Zero had pulled back his kitty traits not wanting to have to deal with wet fur, but he had to admit that it was kind of nice being able to fully let loose in the pureblood's presence. Which again was another shocking revelation. Who would have thought he would ever be able to do that? As his mind wandered, his fingers wandered through the bubbles. Kaname's own fingers wandered over the planes of his stomach in soothing little circles.

Zero was definitely not looking forward to heading back downstairs after they were both fully clothed. He would much rather have jumped out the window, but Kaname assured him that it was fine. It wasn't even sunset yet which meant the other vampires were sound asleep in their comfy beds. Plus as Kaname mentioned he would have to get used to them eventually since he was going to be spending a lot more nights in Kaname's room. Zero arched his brows at that and gave an incredulous little snort with 'you wish' tagged on. Kaname just smiled and ran a smooth finger against Zero's lips. It shut Zero up that was for sure. He left the Moon Dorms in a slight daze after Kaname kissed him thoroughly right before he left. Hell he had really gotten himself into something this time and what was worse or best was that he didn't want to get out of it. It was nice after all to have someone care and want him that badly.

He was still thinking through his new revelations as he walked into the Headmaster's house. He was closing the door when quick angry footfalls echoed down the hall. Zero glanced up to see the angry face of his beloved little Yuki…who was a pureblood vampire…that wasn't actually a vampire…really what the hell?

"Zero Kiryu where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!" Yuki demanded with hands on slim curvy hips.

"Uh…" Zero scratched the back of his neck. "Out?"

"Out!? All night and all day too! Where?"

"Places…" Zero replied awkwardly and tried to shuffle past the girl. Now that he thought about it, she did totally have a Kuran look to her. Yuki wasn't letting him get by that easily though. She was about to grill him again when the Headmaster came to the rescue. Well Zero wasn't sure it was a rescue. It was the Headmaster after all.

"Zero my wonderful boy! Come have a chat with me in my office" Headmaster Cross beamed.

"Alright…" Zero mumbled.

When the door was firmly shut behind them, Cross gestured him to have a seat. Zero sat down slowly feeling like he should probably bolt from the room based on the look and gleam in Cross's eyes.

"Well Zero I think you have some explaining to do. When you didn't come home, I was dreadfully worried about my darling son. I went to ask Kaito where you had slinked off to. I almost expected you to be with him, but alas you were not. Then he told me all about the incident last night…so tell me Zero, what is going on between you and Kaname Kuran? Are you two romantically involved? I've heard the rumors you know."

Zero choked on the saliva in his mouth as he took a deep breath of air. He coughed horribly for a couple of minutes and Cross sat patiently across the desk with his chin resting on his interlocked fingers.

"Hmm…how very interesting…" Cross commented. "I suppose it's time to have the sex talk."

Zero's eyes flew open in terror. No! Please no! He begged silently for any sort of deity out there to save him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero wasn't sure how he survived that long long conversation with his adoptive father all those months ago, but he did. Much to Kaname's amusement when the tale was told to him. However, when Cross invited Kaname over for dinner, the vampire had to sympathize with Zero. He had to sit through a fatherly lecture about respecting and caring for Cross's wonderful son. Other than having talks with the two males, Cross seemed to embrace the idea excitedly. Yuki also skipped around for a whole week with a giant grin and twinkling eyes. Somehow Zero survived without constantly blushing or scowling and once he graduated, he moved to his own place. A place that happened to be a stone's throw away from one of Kaname's excessively large fancy apartments.

They had both decided to keep their relationship a secret from the vampires and the hunters to avoid annoying and unnecessary drama. All the vampires that is except Kaname's inner circle. They were all mostly supportive…well Hanabusa and Ruka took a longer time to come to grips with the revelation. Akatsuki constantly gave Zero knowing looks, but mostly stayed silent. Rima and Senri couldn't find any fucks to give. Not really. Takuma was super duper supportive. He was so happy for his best friend. Zero was super attractive and strong after all. He would definitely take care of their stoic leader.

Zero sighed when he stepped into his itty bitty apartment. Kaname had offered numerous times to help pay for a better one, but Zero refused because he was independent. He didn't need no man to take care of him. He did however let Kaname pay for the furniture and decorations. It was the only way to get the vampire to quit breathing down his neck about the shitty place. He finally quit staring at the decent, but still lavish interior and spent his time stripping out of his dirty clothes. Once he was completely in the nude, he hopped into his shower for a much needed cleaning. The residual ash trailed off of his body and down the drain.

He was just drying off when his phone rang. He fished it off of the end table by the door and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Kaname."

"Hello kitty cat. When are you coming over?"

Zero glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "20 minutes."

"Hmm…too long. I can't wait until you get here. I have a surprise for you…"

Zero arched a brow as he wiggled into a clean pair of boxers. "Oh really? What's that?"

Kaname chuckled. "Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Just hurry over here and find out."

"Fine. Will do" Zero couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face. God he was so happy that he decided to give into Kaname. It had been one the best decisions of his entire life.

15 minutes later, Zero was pressing the button in the elevator for floor 9. He ran his fingers through his still mildly damp strands. He couldn't stop the excited jitters that swept through him. It happened every time he was going to visit Kaname or vice versa. He paused in front of Kaname's door and smoothed down his clothing. Before he could even knock, the door was opened and Kaname pulled him in by his shirt. Zero smiled ruefully, so much for keeping wrinkles out of his clothing. Once the door was shut, Zero was pressed against it and Kaname was kissing him breathless.

"I missed you" Kaname whispered against his lips and then licked them.

Zero chuckled and shoved the clingy pureblood off of him. "It's only been two days Kaname."

Kaname shrugged. "Two days too long. I brought home dinner. We should eat."

Zero crossed his arms and gave Kaname a suspicious look. "What about my surprise?"

Kaname grasped at his hips and pulled him towards the dining room. "Later my dear. Good things come in time."

As the night ticked on, Zero couldn't help to wonder when this surprise was supposed to pop up. 2 hours later, he found out when Kaname dragged him into the bedroom and tossed him on the bed. Zero smirked up at the sexy man straddling him. His hands were resting on slim hips with a couple of fingers dipping into tight white dress pants. Kaname ran his fingers through Zero's hair and his amethyst eyes fluttered shut. He let out a pleased noise when Kaname nipped at his ear. "Hey Zero…do me a favor and let the vampire cat free?" Kaname whispered in a silky persuasive voice.

Zero chuckled and dropped his mental barriers letting his ears and tail out. As he nuzzled against Kaname's delicate neck, he let his fangs out. All six of them as he licked at his favorite treat ever. Kaname's breathing faltered at the feeling and he rocked against Zero as he pulled Zero's head closer. Zero made quick work of his button up shirt and slid it out of the way. Kaname moaned in pleasure as those sexy fangs penetrated into him and cool fingers trailed over his now exposed torso. His body sagged against Zero as pleasure coursed through him.

"Wait!" Kaname pulled himself quickly out of the deep dive of lust that he had been heading for. He tugged on Zero's hair until those fangs slid free.

"Yes dear?" Zero purred and leaned back to lick at the little mess he had made.

Kaname shivered and took a deep breath. "I wanted to give you your surprise first" Kaname whispered seductively against his ear and let his teeth run against the delicate skin underneath getting a delicious sound of pleasure from the man below him. Kaname quickly pinned Zero's hands above his head to stop the horny vampire cat from pulling him back down into the world of pure pleasure. He hopped off the bed quickly and laughed when those once pinned hands made a grab at him. He wiggled out of their reach and then started wiggling out of his pants.

Zero was propped up on the bed now watching the sexy little sway of those hips as they wiggled out of sexy form fitting white pants and silky silver boxers. His fangs among other things throbbed with anticipation. "So is this my surprise?" Zero asked with an arched brow. "Because you know I've seen you naked before. A lot. Like a shit ton actually."

Kaname gave the man on the bed a sly grin. "Maybe, but… I've never had a plug shoved up my ass before waiting to be removed and filled with something bigger and more delicious."

Zero stared blankly at the man in front of him as his brain digested that very sinfully delicious sentence. He then sat up further on the bed with a lewd smile and pulled his t-shirt off. "Kaname…are you saying that I can finally get a piece of that sexy little ass of yours?"

Kaname looked at the predatory beast that was slowly climbing off of the excessively large and excessively plush mattress. He let his eyes take on a fake wide eyed virginal innocence and glanced away as he nibbled at his lower lip. He glanced back under his long eyelashes. "Yes, but Zero it is my first time, so please be gentle with me" he said in a tiny breathy voice.

Zero growled and then pounced on the naked man grabbing at his lower back and neck to pull them flush against each other. Zero plunged his fangs deep into Kaname's neck in a fierce bite causing the man in his arms to cling to him and cry out in ecstasy.

"Zer-oooo" Kaname moaned as he clung to the broad shoulders to stop from crumpling to the ground. Zero hummed into his neck and ran his tongue against the puncture wounds still filled with sexy gleaming fangs. Kaname shivered uncontrollably again. Zero's grip shifted and he lifted Kaname into the air causing the trembling pureblood to wrap his arms and legs around Zero. Kaname twined his fingers into Zero's long hair and tugged. Zero growled and slid his fangs free only to plunge them right back in getting another loud cry out of the erotic creature in his arms.

Kaname felt like his brain had completely melted. He screwed his eyes shut and panted heavily from his parted mouth. The ache of his own fangs a distant memory. Hell everything was a distant memory or thought at the moment. That is until Zero slid his fangs out and held his tongue against the wounds to stem the blood flow. With the brief reprieve Kaname took some deep breaths bringing himself back to reality.

"How are you love? Did I take too much? Are you dizzy?" Zero kissed at the already mostly closed wounds.

Kaname made a hmm noise and nuzzled against the silky silvery strands. "I'm perfect kitty cat" Kaname replied in a sleepy voice.

"Woah. Hold up. I'm not done with you yet. No sleeping" Zero chuckled and then threw Kaname back onto the bed.

Kaname giggled as he bounced on the mattress. The giggles dried up almost instantly as he watched Zero quickly discard the rest of his clothing. His gaze was locked on Zero's impressive manhood and he licked his lips. Yeah he had seen that certain body part a lot. He had tasted it just as much, but now…oh now it was going to be buried deep inside of him and his body tingled at the thought.

Zero watched Kaname's eyes scan over his body and linger on that certain something. He reached down and stroked himself slowly loving the way that Kaname's mouth parted at the sight. He let out a little chuckle before climbing onto the bed and crawling towards the sprawled out figure on it. Kaname's pale skin contrasted wonderfully with the royal blue sheets. He loved how Kaname willingly spread those long sexy legs for him and he extended his claws running them up Kaname's inner thighs. He hummed his approval and leaned down to kiss and nip at Kaname's heaving chest.

Kaname flopped backwards and clung to the sheets as Zero's fingers continued to trail up his thighs and into his crack. A noise of surprise escaped him as Zero spun the little handle that was connected to the thing inside of him.

Zero groaned against his collarbone and tugged gently on the handle. "Fuck Kaname. You have no idea how sexy this is…"

Kaname chuckled. "Oh I think I do. Just the thought of shoving this up your ass..." Kaname let out a suggestive sigh. "Well it gets me hard and wanting. Now please remove that and put something else in. I've been waiting all day for this."

"But of course your highness" Zero replied satirically as he quickly scooped up the lube that was already laying out on the bed.

Kaname rested fully back on the bed and shut his eyes. He took a couple deep breaths. He would never admit to it, but yeah he was nervous. He was a pureblood and letting someone claim him was highly taboo. Well not that anyone would know and Kaname never really followed all those stupid rules anyways. His musing were cut short when Zero pulled the plug out in a swift motion. Kaname arched off the bed and made a surprised noise that quickly turned into a moan as Zero buried himself fully inside his twitching hole. "Shit!" Kaname exclaimed and grasped erratically at Zero's back.

"Please don't right now. That would be gross" Zero teased as he breathed heavily against Kaname's neck.

Kaname pinched his bicep hard in retaliation. "A little warning next time would be nice" Kaname grumbled out.

Zero's grip on his hip tightened. "Oh…so there's going to be a next time?" Zero replied back. Before Kaname could retort, he rocked his hips getting a keening noise and arch out of Kaname instead. Zero groaned in pleasure and repeated the motion. "This feels better than I ever imagined. Fuck how can you be so perfect?"

Kaname couldn't even reply. Not when Zero's thrusts kept cutting off any coherent thought. All he could do was grasp at the firmly muscled figure on top of him and moan. His brain was back to being an unhelpful pile of lusty mush. Good thing his body seemed to know what to do and arched up to meet every one of Zero's movements. He was totally relinquishing every ounce of control he possessed to his sexy vampire cat and he didn't care. He wasn't worried at all and when Zero hooked his elbow under his knee and lifted his leg, he went willingly. A low moan escaped him as Zero's angle changed and he got deeper hitting that wonderful little spot inside of him. His nails scratched at Zero's back enough to draw blood and with that delicious smell assaulting he groaned and his fangs throbbed painfully in his mouth. He clenched his jaw shut tight holding onto any ounce of self-control he could muster. He would not bite Zero. He could not bite Zero. It would ruin everything and everything was so fucking perfect right now.

Zero could sense something wrong with the trembling body beneath him. Kaname's muscles had locked down tight and he was breathing shallowly and slowly holding his breath for longer and longer. He propped himself up from where he had been kissing at Kaname's neck to look into that sexy regal face only to find it pinched painfully. Zero slowed down his movements trying to figure out what was wrong. What he had done wrong. He frowned thoughtfully and caressed Kaname's paler than normal cheek.

"Kaname?" Zero whispered in the little space between them. Kaname shook his head in a no manner and refused to open his eyes. "Hey look at me beautiful?" Zero whispered again soothingly and continued to caress down Kaname's trembling body. He kissed at Kaname's jaw.

Kaname was dying inside. He was ruining everything. Zero wasn't even moving anymore and was just caressing him. He had totally just killed the mood. Dammit! He should have better control than this.

Zero was freaking out. Kaname wasn't acting like Kaname at all. Fuck he was afraid the pureblood was a moment away from breaking into tears. "Tell me what I did wrong Kaname. Please" Zero begged and kissed Kaname's tight shut lips gently.

Kaname's eyes flew open and he looked into the concerned adorable face above him. "Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong!" Kaname quickly corrected him and stroked his hair and scratched behind those adorable velvety soft ears. "You're absolutely perfect Zero."

Zero frowned thoughtfully and studied the man below him. He took in the red tinted eyes and the long gleaming fangs and then it hit him. God he was an idiot. He could smell his blood in the air. Kaname was fighting against his inner demon not to bite. Zero was flooded with loving fuzzy feelings and he smiled down fondly at the struggling vampire. He left feather light kisses at the corners of Kaname's once again tightly closed lips. He loved Kaname and he trusted him completely. Kaname would never hurt him.

"Hey Kaname…" Zero whispered and scooted further up on the pureblood to get his neck closer to that tightly shut mouth. "I want you to bite me."

Kaname's eyes flew open. "Zero…you don-"

"Kaname shut up and bite me. I want you to" Zero said firmly and tugged Kaname's head closer to him until that now heavily breathing mouth was against his neck.

Kaname whined and hesitantly licked a path along Zero's neck. He could feel Zero's quickening pulse beneath the surface and he whined again. He clung tightly to Zero and gently placed his aching fangs against the ghostly pale skin.

Zero took a deep inhale and shivered slightly. "Bite me…" he whispered and then groaned when those fangs slid slowly into his neck.

Kaname moaned and clung tighter as he plunged deeper and sucked hard. He was literally in heaven right now. Nothing could get better than this. His eyes flew open when Zero moved again. He had been wrong. Things could be way better and Zero proved that as he quickly went about rocking into Kaname's willing body hard and fast. Kaname's brain instantly shut down again to anything besides the hot sweet mixture in his mouth and the hard flesh massaging him in all the right ways. His body clenched and his toes curled. More incoherent noises escaped him and when Zero reached between their bodies and touched him, Kaname cried out in pleasure as his body pulsed in pure ecstasy. Zero grunted into his hair and continued to push him further off of the cliff of reality. His fangs slipped free and he fell backwards against the mattress in a dizzy overstimulated heap. Zero pushed deep a couple more times before he crashed over the edge with a groan and flopped down next to Kaname's sweat slicked body. He wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled him tight against his own sweaty body. Their long legs tangled together and both let out pleasant sighs.

"I love you so much Zero" Kaname whispered and snuggled closer. "Thank you for making this one of the best nights of my life."

Zero made a noise of agreement. "I love you too Kaname. Now do you want to nap or go take a shower?"

"Well that's a silly question. Obviously I want to nap."

"Obviously" Zero replied sarcastically, but with absolutely no bite to it. He kissed Kaname's forehead before drifting off to blissful sleep.

XX

Zero groaned and stretched. A yawn escaped him and then his eyes opened a smidgen to take a look at his surroundings. He was all alone in bed. He could sense and smell Kaname though. He blinked and sat up on the bed. Kaname was sitting in one of the arm chairs dressed in a silky robe. His hair still damp from a shower. Zero frowned. Kaname smiled lovingly.

"It's early. Go back to bed Zero" Kaname said fondly.

Zero arched a brow. "So you can creepily watch me sleep? No thank you."

Kaname smile grew slightly. "Alright. Suit yourself. Do you want the other surprise I got you?"

Zero felt something stir inside of him. If it was half as good as what happened last night, then yes, yes he did. He nodded and grinned. "Lay it on me."

Kaname smirked. "I could lay it on you, but I'd prefer to put it on you instead." Kaname stood up gracefully and made his way to the bed with a black slim case.

Zero eyed up the little box curiously. When Kaname handed it to him, he quickly opened it. He then frowned heavily as he took out a black collar bedazzled with tiny amethysts. A shiny silver tag hung from it that read 'Zero' and on the back it read 'Property of Kaname Kuran.'

"Fuck no!" Zero growled and glared angrily at the overly grinning pureblood.

"But Zero! How will everyone know that you're taken!?" Kaname replied back dead seriously.

"They'll fucking ask and I'll answer! I'm not fucking wearing a collar Kaname!"

"Oh don't be like that. You're my little pet vampire cat and I'm just trying to be a good owner" Kaname said neutrally. "If you're too embarrassed, you can just wear it around the apartment for me."

"I'm going to kill you" Zero growled and started to remove the sheets tangled around his body.

Kaname continued to smirk wickedly. "You'll have to catch me first" he said challengingly before bolting from the room.

"Kaname! You get back here right now!" Zero bellowed after him and gripped the fancy dancy collar tightly in his hand as he climbed off the bed. No way was he going to demean himself like this! Nope not happening. He marched after the arrogant asshole only to find him reclined on the couch in all his naked glory holding a bedazzled leash.

"Come on Zero" Kaname purred out in a silky smooth voice. "We could have some fun if you let me put that collar on you..."

Zero's steps faltered and he blushed in response to the suggestive tone. He glanced at the offending leather collar in his hand and glared back at the charming sexy vampire on the couch. He became achingly aware of his own nudity when Kaname chuckled darkly.

"You're snarly little mouth might be saying no, but the rest of you seems to be slightly interested..."

Zero glared at his traitorous body. Fuck. He was going to do this wasn't he? "Fine you win..." he grumbled.

A second later, Kaname was in front him taking the collar from his numb fingers. "What a good little vampire cat. I'll give you a treat for being so obedient..."

Zero huffed in response and folded his arms across his chest as Kaname finished clasping the fancy collar around his neck.


End file.
